It's Definitely You
by metibyun
Summary: Kata orang. Bersamalah dengan dia yang memahamimu. Mampu memaklumi sisi burukmu, dan melihat kebaikanmu ditengah orang-orang yang buta akan dirimu. Seperti sahabatmu misalnya ? - Pairing KaiHun (Top!Kai Bottom!Sehun)- Boy X Boy, area Homo. - NON BAKU-
1. Chapter 1

**It's Definitely You**

 **Summary :** Kata orang. Bersamalah dengan dia yang memahamimu. Mampu memaklumi sisi burukmu, dan melihat kebaikanmu ditengah orang-orang yang buta akan dirimu. Seperti sahabatmu misalnya ?

 **Disclaimer :** Nama tokoh adalah milik pribadi. Hanya meminjam nama untuk menunjang jalan cerita. Karakter dalam cerita akan sangat berbeda dengan karakter asli.

 **Warning : -** Pairing **KaiHun (Top!Kai Bottom!Sehun)** Jika tidak berkenan dengan pairing yang ada, silahkan dilewati daripada menghakimi

 **Boy X Boy** , area Homo.

Akan ditemukan bahasa kasar, dan konten dewasa. Mohon pandai dalam membatasi diri sendiri.

non-Baku

 **Original by : metibyun**

 **TIDAK MEMAKLUMI PLAGIARISM/PENGGANDAAN DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Create : 10 Des 2018**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Kamu nggak ikut rapat pra-ospek kan ?" pemuda dengan tinggi semampai itu menunjuk-nunjuk gadis di depannya yang hampir menangis menggunakan gulungan kertas berisi _rundown_ ospek.

"Semuanya, denger ya!" suaranya dinaikkan satu oktaf agar atensi semua mahasiswa baru tertuju padanya.

"Kita adakan rapat pra-ospek itu biar kalian _prepare_ apa aja yang perlu sama ga perlu dibawa!"

Semua yang ada di sana cuma bisa diem dan manggut-manggut mendengar orasi.. Ehm siapa ya dia ? Ketua bukan, tapi bisa dibilang lebih arogan daripada ketua BEM (Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa) yang asli.

Ganteng, tapi kesan dingin sama cuek bikin auranya kelihatan serem. Mukanya datar, kalo kata Chen mirip dada bu Young yang jual jus di kantin kampus.

"Tiap gugus itu ada tema warnanya. Jadi kalo kalian masuk gugus Patrick, tapi pake warna gugus Spongebob. Jelas aja salah!"

Hell yeah, ketua BEM emang pemuja _Nickelodeon_. Ketua tersabar, tapi sekalinya punya kebijakan. Otoritasnya tidak bisa dibantah.

Anggota BEM yang lain hanya bisa mengamati dari ujung aula. Berharap pawang pemuda itu segera datang. Sebelum dunia persilatan makin runyam.

.

.

.

"Sehun.. Udahlah"

.

.

.

Semua menoleh ke ambang pintu utama, sebagian menahan napas. Sebagian lagi menghembuskan napas lega. Cuma Taehyung aja sih yang kentut.

Itu dia..

Kim Jongin.

Anggota Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa divisi komisi disiplin, semester 5.

Sekaligus pawang Sehun.

 **-oOo-**

Kamar berantakan

Kepingan DVD berceceran

Jangan lupa sampah chiki yang ada disana sini

"Jorok banget sih"

Oh Sehun hanya bisa melirik sumber suara sebab saat ini dia sedang sibuk berolahraga untuk membuang lemak. Olahraga semacam kayang, tapi bukan juga sih. Kakinya ada di atas ranjang. Kepalanya ada dilantai.

Kata Chanyeol, kakaknya. Itu olahraga bikin bego. Karena otak yang seharusnya dimuliakan malah diperkenalkan dengan tanah. Pantes Sehun selama ini ngga pernah dapet nilai bagus. Lihat aja kelakuannya.

"Pencitraan lo, pergi sana!"

Sebenarnya Sehun masih kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang sering lepas kendali jika Jongin sahabatnya sudah memberi peringatan. Seperti siang tadi. Cuma 'Sehun, udahlah' bisa buat dirinya diam dan damai sama keadaan.

"Pencitraan apaan ?"

"Sengaja kan gituin gue supaya lu keliatan ' _angel'_ di depan adek tingkat. Gue yang ' _devil'_ nya." mungkin Tuhan waktu nyiptain Sehun saat itu dalam suasana hati tidak baik. Mulutnya pedes macam bon cabe, mood nya jelek terus. Untung Jongin sayang.

Jangan salah

Mereka

Cuma

Sahabat

"Hun, jalan yuk" Jongin melempari Sehun dengan bantal agar anak itu berhenti dari aktivitasnya.

"Mager"

"Gue seret ya"

" _No,_ Jongin gue beneran mager" Jongin mendengus.

"Ini malem minggu bodat!"

"Yaudah sih terus kenapa kalo malem minggu ? Jomblo ini"

"Gue ga Jomblo ya, gue _single"_

"Alah, sama ae kaga lakunya"

Ya, Sehun dan Jongin memang seorang Jomblo, tapi Jongin selalu membantah karena jomblo hanya untuk orang yang benar-benar tidak laku seperti Sehun. Sebab di luar sana, fans Jongin banyak. Mulai dari asdos, adek tingkat, sampe sesama komting kayak si Chung ha.

Sebagai orang tampan dengan _image_ berlawanan dengan Sehun. Jongin memang memiliki nilai lebih dimata semua orang.

"Gue bosen mainan PS terus, _hunting_ cewe yuk"

"Mana ada yang mau sama gue. Orang mulut gue macem elpiji gini" Sehun akhirnya berdiri dan meneguk air putih yang ada di samping ranjang. Menyusul Jongin yang sudah berbaring di atas kasur empuk miliknya.

"Ya makanya elu berubah. Lagian mereka beluman aja kenal sama lu. Kalo udah pasti bakal sependapat sama gue kalo lo itu sebenernya baik kok" cuma Jongin emang sama bundanya yang bisa bilang Sehun baik. Bahkan kakaknya selalu bilang kalau Sehun itu titisan lampir yang ga sengaja ambil kelamin laki.

" _Thanks_ bro lu udah mau jadi satu-satunya temen gue yang ga masalahin apapun keburukan gue. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir mereka bener sih. Gue ga ada baiknya, muka gue aja yang tampan"

"Tay lo!" Sehun tertawa ketika berhasil menangkap bantal yang di lempar Jongin.

Jongin tahu, itu tawa hambar seseorang yang tidak tahu arah tujuan.

* * *

a/n : ini gue bawa apa coba. Haha. ga sadar diri utang masih banyak. Btw, ku membawa yang ringan, seringan bobot ku. Ga ringan ringan ama sih, pasti ada konflik. Mwehehe. Love ya. Happy reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sehun itu tidak pernah menangis, tidak pernah tertawa kecuali dengan Jongin atau bundanya. Sesekali dengan Chanyeol jika suasana hatinya sedang baik.

Pernah sekali dia menangis, tapi sendiri. Saat cintanya ditolak mentah-mentah sama teman sekelasnya semasa SMA. Namanya Sejeong.

.

.

" _Se, mau ngga jadi pacar ku ?"_

" _Lurusin dulu deh muka lo pake setrika"_

 _Sakit tapi tak berdarah._

" _Tapi muka ku ga kenapa kenapa ?" itu Sehun ngomongnya polos_

" _Lu sadar ngga sih hun ? muka lu tuh lempeng banget kek jalan tol. Gue ga bisa pacaran sama yang beginian. Karena lo tahu, hidup gue ga seputar gue aja. Gue punya temen, punya keluarga. Dan pasti bakal hujat gue karena punya pacar yang kaku"_

" _Tapi gue tampan"_

 _Bener kan ?_

 _Sehun memang tampan_

 _Tapi kenapa malah Sejeong ngelempar dia pakai plastik bekas teajus ?_

 _._

Lalu Sehun sadar, dia sudah ditolak. Kenyataannya dia trauma, dan efeknya sampai sekarang. Dia jadi anti sosial, anti komitmen, kecuali dengan Jongin. Komitmen sebagai sahabat dari Sekolah Dasar. Jongin tidak pernah menghakimi apapun tentang Sehun. Dan Jongin tidak pernah menghianati komitmen mereka.

 **-oOo-**

"Hun ?" Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Namjoon, ketua BEM berjalan ke arahnya. Membawa map berwarna biru.

"Apaan bang ?"

"Kasih ke divisi konsumsi, itu daftar menu buat hari ketujuh sama malam inagurasi"

"Kenapa ga lu aja sih ?" gini nih ga demennya Namjoon sama Sehun. Giliran marah-marah ke adek tingkat aja bisa nyambi jabatannya. Tapi pas disuruh handle job Namjoon beneran malah nolak.

"Tolongin, gue ada bimbingan"

Sebelum berbalik arah ke ruang Divisi konsumsi, sebelumnya Sehun membuka map yang baru saja berpindah tangan kepadanya. Sebentar, dia berkedip-kedip. Membaca dengan teliti. Tidak ada tulisan makanan sama sekali, yang ada malah kata-kata puitis dan ditujukan untuk….

"Bang ?"

"Apaan lagi sih"

"Lu suka Hoseok ya ?"

Dan seketika itu Namjoon tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri.

"Eh.. eh, siniin itu map!"

"G. ga bisa! Jawab dulu!" Sehun menyembunyikan map nya di belakang badan. Terus menghindari Namjoon yang menggapai-gapai dirinya.

"IYA! PUAS!"

Disini yang terkejut bukan Sehun, tapi malah Namjoon. Ternyata bocah muka datar itu bisa juga ketawa ?

"Akhirnya terciduk juga lu. Gitu selama ini lu ngatain gue sama Jongin pacaran. Sendirinya malah fans Hoseok diam-diam"

"Lu bisa ketawa juga ?" Sehun celingukan. Ini napa jadi dia yang diintrogasi ? kan ceritanya Namjoon yang keciduk.

"Out of topik banget sih anda. Jangan ngalihin pembicaraan"

"Oke itu map ketuker sama map pribadi gue. Sekarang lu tuker dulu. Map satunya ada di meja. Gue janji bakal cerita tapi sekarang gue ada bimbingan. Pak Park bisa murka kalo gue telat."

"Janji ya lu! Awas aja bohong" Namjoon mengangguk dan berbalik arah setelah mengikat kembali tali sepatunya.

 **-oOo-**

Hari ini masih hari ketiga masa ospek untuk mahasiswa/i baru. Dan itu masih lama menuju malam inagurasi di hari kedelapan. Dan itu melelahkan banget, sumpah.

Untuk Sehun kegiatan semacam ini malesin banget sebenernya. Andai saja Jongin ngga nyeret dia, ditambah Jimin yang neror dia setiap hari karena komdis butuh banget sosok seperti Sehun. Kejamnya ngga setengah-setengah. Alias total.

"Heh kamu! Hari ini harusnya rambut dikuncir tiga buat yang cewe. Terus kenapa itu cuma dua?" maba yang sedang makan roti di tangga langsung tersedak karena suara Sehun yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Maaf kak" Sehun ngerampas roti yang masih tersisa di tangan gadis itu. Kemudian membuang dengan kejam ke dalam tong sampah.

"Lari enam kali dan jangan istirahat sebelum saya ngasih ijin"

Mahasiswi baru dengan badan yang mungil itu hanya menunduk dan berjalan ke arah lapangan. Lapangan kampus mereka sangat luas. Jadi Sehun hanya memberi hukuman enam kali putaran yang dihitung berdasarkan. 3x2 = 6. 3 untuk total hari ospek sekarang, dan 2 untuk jumlah kunciran di rambut anak itu. Memang aneh Sehun ini.

"Keterlaluan banget sih lo!" ini Jongin. Ngga tahu dia datang darimana dan sejak kapan. Yang pasti sekarang dia berdiri dengan murka di depan meja Sehun yang sibuk menyusun laporan untuk divisinya.

"Apanya ?"

"Ke ruang medis deh lo sekarang. Gue tunggu disana, itu juga kalo lo laki!"

"Kenapa sih Jong! HEH SIALAN!"

Sehun masih bingung dengan situasi macam apa ini. Melihat Jongin yang tidak memperdulikan panggilannya membuat dia ikut berlari ke ruang medis.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Di dalam ruang medis. Semua anggota divisi medik terlihat sibuk, termasuk Jongin. Kenapa dia ada disana juga ? dan kenapa Sehun diseret kesini juga ?

Semua belum terjawab sampai Sehun membuka tirai. Di ranjang sana ada perempuan yang tengah berbaring. Dan saat itu dia mundur selangkah.

"Sini lo!" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dengan kasar. Menghempaskan ke tembok hingga Sehun mengaduh.

"Nyesel gue pernah maksa lo masuk ke BEM"

Sehun masih diam.

"Lu tahu ? itu bocah yang ada di dalem. Yang habis lu marahin di tangga karen kuncirannya kurang satu. Rotinya lu buang ke sampah. Terus lu suruh lari enam kali. Dia pingsan setelah putaran keempat!"

Otak Sehun mendadak kosong.

"Dia anak orang ga punya! Roti aja dia dapet dari konsumsi yang kita kasih. Dan dia belum makan dari pagi!"

Tatapannya pun ikut kosong.

"Dia ngga bilang sama gue!" tapi gengsinya masih ada.

"Bilang ?!" Sehun berani sumpah, Jongin ngga pernah gini selama mereka sahabatan. Dan senyum remeh itu, Sehun takut.

"Lu aja ga pernah mau dengerin omongan orang!"

"Gue mau dengerin omongan orang!"

"Bullshit lo tai!"

Jongin kembali masuk. Dan lutut Sehun menjadi lemas. Ini apa ? masalah macam apa ? jadi sebenernya Jongin marah karena Sehun yang keterlaluan atau karena Sehun ngga pernah mau dengerin omongan orang ?

Jongin itu orang tersabar yang pernah Sehun temui. Orang paling tabah menghadapi segala kelakuannya.

Tapi barusan itu apa ? apa Jongin mulai nyerah sama persahabatan mereka ?

 **-oOo-**

"Dek, kenapa ?" Irene duduk di samping Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya membolak balik channel televisi.

"..."

"Adek!" baru Sehun noleh setelah bundanya berteriak pas di telinga.

"Bun"

"Hm ?" Sehun langsung tiduran di atas paha bundanya. Ini tempat paling nyaman kalau dia merasa lelah.

"Bunda ngerasa kelakuan adek ngeselin ngga sih ?"

"Kok tiba-tiba ?"

"Jawab aja bun, tapi tolong jujur ya. Jangan karena adek anak bunda, jadi bunda baik-baikin adek"

Terdengar hembusan nafas bunda. Bikin Sehun was-was. Mungkin dia bakal nangis untuk kedua kalinya misal bunda jawabannya persis seperti yang dibilang Jongin tadi siang.

"Oke, anggap ini bunda berpendapat sebagai teman adek ya" Sehun mengangguk.

"Orang itu punya dua komponen yang ngga bisa dipisahkan dalam hidupnya. Satu, sikap. Dan dua, sifat. Kita bahas sikap. Adek tuh sikapnya baik, sama orang lain sopan. Adek ngga pernah ngumpatin orang sembarangan kan ? ya berarti adek itu baik."

Bunda masih ngelus-ngelus lembut rambut si adek. Sebelum si kakak pulang. Pasti nanti bakalan bertengkar karena kakak yang iri. Soalnya kakak sekarang udah kerja. Dan udah punya pacar buat tempat manjaan. Jadi menurut bunda, adek yang lebih butuh bunda ketimbang kakak yang udah kuat dalam segala hal. Bukan berarti ayah Junmyeon sama bunda Irene mengabaikan kakak lho ya.

"Kedua, kita bahas sifat. Emang adek tuh beda sama kakak yang murah senyum, gampang bergaul, ramah. Tapi bukan berarti adek ga lebih baik ya. Semua orang itu lahir dengan alasan. Seperti bunda yang ngelahirin kakak sama adek. Saling melengkapi. Dek, sifat itu sudah bawaan. Bisa diubah. Tapi ngga segampang ngubah sikap. Karena sifat itu sama dengan watak. Dan nyembuhin watak ga segampang nyembuhin batuk."

"Bun"

"Iya ?" bunda masih setia ngelus kepala adek sesekali nepuk-nepuk.

"Adek pengen nangis sekarang"

Dan benar, Jongin memang benar. Sehun sudah keterlaluan selama ini. Kenapa dia tidak memilih menjauh saja jika tahu bahwa Sehun begitu buruk dalam segi sifat. Apa alasannya bertahan sejauh ini jika ujungnya Jongin hanya berakhir sama seperti yang lain.

"Adek bertengkar sama Jongin ya ?" Sehun hanya menggeleng. Memeluk perut bundanya, dan tidak menutupi lagi tangis yang selama ini mati-matian ditahan.

 **-oOo-**

"ASTAGA! Sehun bisa ngga sih bersuara kalo dateng" Sehun cuma senyum tipis. Balik ke kebiasaannya yang mahal senyum, bahkan ketawa. Sepertinya Namjoon kemarin hanya berhalusinasi saat Sehun menertawai map pribadinya.

"Bang, gue mundur"

"Mundur ke belakang lah" Namjoon yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Gue mundur jadi komdis di BEM"

Namjoon pikir, Sehun hanya bercanda dan kedatangannya kesini hendak menagih janjinya kemarin. Tetapi dia salah. Sehun serius.

"Duduk dulu deh mending"

"Gue kesini cuma mau balikin jas, ID card, sama laporan sebagai tanggung jawab akhir"

Namjoon menghela nafas. Sebagai ketua BEM, Namjoon memiliki ruangan pribadi yang sekalipun kecil namun nyaman karena di tata sendiri.

Ketua BEM itu bangkit untuk mengambil minuman teh kotak di dalam lemari es kecil di ujung ruangan.

"Minum, kita ngobrol"

Sehun memang arogan. Tapi dengan Namjoon, dia tidak bisa. Mengingat betapa baiknya kakak tingkat yang sedang sibuk menyusun skripsi itu.

"Bang, plis jangan tanya kenapa."

Namjoon hanya mengangguk. Membiarkan Sehun tenggelam dalam pemikirannya.

"Gue ga akan tanya. Gue cuma mau makasih karena kontribusi lu selama jadi anggota BEM. Tapi kalau bisa gue minta lu selesaiin ini sampe akhir" Sehun dengan mantap menggeleng.

"Maaf bang, gue bener-bener ngga bisa. Katakan gue pecundang gapapa. Tapi beneran gue ga bisa."

"Lu ga mikirin perasaan Jongin sama Jimin apa yang antusias banget biar lu masuk jadi keluarga kita disini ?"

"Gue bakal minta maaf sama mereka. Tapi bang, tolong biarin gue mundur diem diem. Malam inagurasi gue bakal dateng kok. Jadi ga bakal ada yang sadar gue ga ada"

Namjoon merasa mungkin Sehun sedang sangat sadar dengan sikap anti sosialnya. Jadi pemikirannya mengatakan sekalipun ia pergi tidak akan ada yang mencari.

"Terus siapa nanti yang teriak-teriak kalau ada yang ga disiplin ?"

"Ada kawan-kawan lain yang punya cara baik buat negur kok bang. Mundurnya gue ga bakal berpengaruh apapun buat komdis sama BEM. Btw, makasih udah mau ngasih kesempatan gue buat gabung"

* * *

a/n : ini gimana sih ? hhaha. Peetama pengen bawa ff ringan dengan bahasa non-baku. Tapi jatuhnya ku tak percaya diri :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Jongin tidak melihat Sehun di semua sudut kampus. Bahkan semua divisi BEM tidak ada yang sadar sama sekali jika Sehun menghilang beberapa hari ini. Mungkin hanya Jimin yang sadar, karena bocah semester 3 itu selalu membuntuti Sehun kesana kemari. Dan satu-satunya adik tingkat yang betah menerima berbagai makian Sehun. Jimin, satu-satunya yang hanya tersenyum riang ketika Sehun mengusirnya pergi.

"Anterin gue ke rumah bang Sehun dong"

"Telpon gue ga diangkat" ini panggilan ke 169 kalinya dalam tiga hari terakhir. Dan chat entah keberapa, tidak ada yang dibuka sama sekali.

"Biasanya kan elu tinggal masuk aja sih di rumahnya. Kalian putus ?"

"Eh bocil! Gue itu sahabatan ya. Bukan pacaran!"

Jimin hanya mencibir.

"Tapi cara lu marahin dia itu keterlaluan" ini Chen yang ngomong, dia divisi medik yang menangani Eunha tempo hari. Maba yang pingsan karena belum makan tapi disuruh lari sama Sehun.

"Lu tahu, gue cuma ingetin dia buat ngga keterlaluan"

"Tapi lu kek marahin pacar" Chen berlalu pergi

"Eh, Chen… Chentong. Sialan. Jadi dia kesini cuma mo ngatain gue"

"Udah deh bang jan kek bocah. Kasih sini alamatnya, biar gue yang nyamperin kalo lo ngga mau"

Jongin tidak tahu

Biasanya memang rumah Sehun serasa rumah sendiri

Dia menghitung mundur

Berharap paling tidak Sehun mengangkat telepon atau membalas pesan singkatnya

"Bang Namjoon kok lempeng aja sih bang Sehun ngga masuk ? padahal ini kan masih pekan ospek. Biasanya itu orang bakal murka kalo otoritasnya dibantah"

Jawabannya adalah Namjoon.

Tanpa peduli ocehan Jimin, Jongin berlari ke ruangan Namjoon secepat yang ia bisa.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol dan kekasihnya yang kebetulan adalah dokter. Sedang duduk bersisian di tepi ranjang milik Sehun. Mengamati sang adik yang terlelap tenang setelah suntikan untuk asupan vitamin.

"Dek, sepi banget kalo lo sakit. Ga ada yang jutekin gue masa" Chanyeol memberi elusan pada kening adiknya. Dahi Sehun berkerut.

"Mimpi apaan sih lu sampe gitu"

Baekhyun tahu seberapa buruk hubungan sehari-hari antara kekasih dan calon adik iparnya itu. Namun di luar semuanya, Chanyeol selalu antusias tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan adiknya. Seperti minggu lalu, mereka berdua pergi ke toko baju. Kebetulan Chanyeol melihat baju yang khas dengan gaya Sehun. Tanpa berpikir ia membelinya. Meskipun saat sampai rumah, Chanyeol memberikannya dengan cara dilempar tanpa sopan.

"Dulu dia pernah gini"

"Kapan ?" Chanyeol mencoba mengingat.

"SD kalo ngga salah, aku SMP. aku marahin dia karena kamu tahu dia itu ga pernah punya cara yang baik buat negur. Ya aku kesel lah. Karena orang tua temen yang dijutekin Sehun itu sampe datang ke rumah ngelabrak bunda sama ayah" Chanyeol mengulas senyum tampan. Tangannya menarik selimut Sehun yang merosot. Membenarkan seperti semula, agar adiknya kembali hangat.

"Chanyeol, setiap orang itu punya caranya sendiri kan ? termasuk adek mu"

"Yang aku pikirin waktu itu, gimana perasaan bunda. Eh pas bunda bilang, Sehun lahir karena sebuah alasan dan aku ga berhak nge- _judge_. Disitu aku paham, bahwa banyak hal yang ga aku tahu dari adik sendiri. Pas hari dia sakit, aku nyesel. Adik ku ngga jahat, dia memang beda"

"Kak"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun yang berusaha bangun.

"Kok lu udah bangun sih dek ?"

"Gue haus, ambilin minum"

Chanyeol memberi sebotol minum yang tadi disiapin bunda di samping ranjang Sehun.

"Cepet sembuh dong, sepi banget ini rumah ga ada lampir ngoceh" Chanyeol yakin adiknya ini memang sakit. Karena tidak membalas atau memakinya.

"Entar gue sembuh lu kualahan lagi"

"Suara lo serak, jangan ngomong sakit kuping gue"

Baekhyun tersenyum, selalu suka mendengar Chanyeol yang mulai adu mulut dengan Sehun. Ya, Chanyeol memang sakit mendengar suara serak milik adiknya. Tapi bukan dibagian telinga, lebih tepatnya di hati. Begitulah ikatan saudara.

 **-oOo-**

"Bang…"

"Apasih lu buntutin gue mulu. Naksir gue lu ya ?" Jongin sedikit jijik dengan ucapan Namjoon.

"Gue tahu, lo ada di balik ilangnya Sehun kan ?"

Namjoon kesel

Dia ada bimbingan hari ini

Tapi Jongin keterlaluan. Jalannya terus dihadang tanpa ampun. Sampai dia membuka mulut tentang Sehun.

"Ngapa ga lu samperin aja sih ? daripada waktu lu abis buat hadang gue. Mending lu berangkat ke rumahnya"

Jongin diam

"Lu ga amnesia kan sama jalan ke rumah SA-HA-BAT lu itu ?"

"Bang?" Namjoon buang nafas kesel setengah mati dengan makhluk item yang tampan itu.

"Lu berdua ya, asgdjdfjkfnhfj"

HE-HE-HE-HE

Namjoon merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci ruangan. Mempersilahkan Jongin masuk.

"Tuh" Jongin bingung ketika kakak tingkatnya itu melempar jas, dan ID card yang masih terbalik.

"Balik dah card nya"

Menuruti Namjoon, kartu kotak dengan tali leher itu dibalik.

Ada nama Sehun disana

OH SEHUN

Dan jas khusus anggota BEM itu masih tersisa parfum khas milik sahabatnya.

"Dia mundur. Jangan tanya kenapa karena gue juga ga tahu"

"Kok lu ga nanya sih ?!"

"Kok nyolotnya ke gue ? heh bung, dia mundur dengan permintaan supaya gue ga tanya 'kenapa'. Gue menghargai dia."

Hening kembali mengiringi dua orang berbeda umur tersebut.

Namjoon rasa suasana ini sama persis ketika Sehun memilih mundur tempo hari.

"Sekarang gue tanya sama elo. Dia kenapa ?"

"Bang, gue bawa ya" si Jongin ngacir pergi dengan membawa barang yang sempat dikembalikan Sehun tiga hari lalu.

"Gitu dah kalo kentut dikasih nyawa"

* * *

A/N : apasih ya Tuhan ini cerita kebanyakan micin nya kan ? mweheh. LOVE YA, HAPPY READING :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 _Ketika itu Sehun dan Jongin masih berumur 10 tahun. Mendekati Sehun sama dengan memegang kaktus menurut Jongin. Ucapannya tajam, tatapannya tajam, mirip seperti duri._

 _Tapi Jongin tidak menyerah. Karena apa ? Sehun itu manis. Sekilas mirip kartun Masha. Asal dia tertawa. Dan obsesi Jongin. Membuat Sehun tertawa._

 _Hari itu Sehun tidak dijemput bundanya. Kelihatan kesal sekali dan Jongin hanya berani mengamati dari jauh._

" _Kamu ngga dijemput ya ? Jangan jangan bundamu sengaja supaya kamu diculik orang. Karena bundamu malas punya anak menyebalkan sepertimu." Jongin hafal sekali Jika tatapan tajam Sehun itu adalah tatapan marah, ya karena dia mendapatkannya setiap hari._

" _Sok tahu!" anak itu benar-benar cari mati._

 _Jongin terkejut ketika Sehun menonjok anak yang mengatainya hingga hidungnya berdarah. Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa, juga tidak merasa ketakutan._

" _Dasar tidak berguna!"_

 _Beberapa hari kemudian, Jongin tidak lagi melihat Sehun. Entah sedang ijin atau bagaimana. Tapi harinya sepi, tidak ada yang digoda, juga dibuntuti._

" _Sehun sakit"_

 _Suara itu terdengar dari gerombolan anak perempuan di dalam kelas._

 _Sehun sakit ?_

 _Bukankah yang ditonjok dan berdarah adalah musuhnya ?_

 _Lantas kenapa yang sakit malah Sehun ?_

 _Disinilah Jongin berdiri_

 _Di depan rumah besar dengan dua satpam yang berjaga di depan._

 _Rumah Sehun._

 _Kenapa dia bisa tahu ?_

 _Karena rumahnya hanya berbeda dua blok. Meskipun dekat, Jongin tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya. Terakhir kali kesini dia hanya berakhir diusir. Di depan pagar. Kejam sekali Oh Sehun ternyata._

" _Sehun ada ?" Jongin kecil sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai salah satu satpam yang ada disana._

" _Tuan muda masih di rumah sakit hari ini pulang katanya."_

 _Jongin pikir sakit itu hanya demam, atau pilek karena ini musim hujan. Tapi ia salah, Sehun sakit parah. Buktinya dia harus dirawat._

" _Aku tunggu disini boleh ?" dua satpam itu mengangguk._

 _Tidak lama, mobil sedan berwarna merah berbelok ke rumah Sehun. Pasti itu Sehun._

" _Kamu siapa ?" wanita yang keluar pertama menyapa Jongin dengan senyum ramah. Mungkin itu bunda Sehun, cantik. Pantas saja Sehun sangat manis._

" _Teman Sehun tante"_

" _Wah, teman ? Ini bunda tidak mimpi ? Teman Sehun ada yang datang ke rumah"_

 _Jongin melirik ke arah pintu mobil yang baru saja tertutup._

 _Muka datar itu, Jongin sangat rindu._

 _Tapi sekarang pucat, Jongin jadi tidak tega._

" _Dia bukan temen adek bun" Sehun masuk dengan tidak tahu diri. Tapi herannya Jongin tidak marah._

" _Adeeeekkkkkk"_

 _Jongin nyengir kuda._

 _Irene yang tidak tega, akhirnya menuntun Jongin untuk masuk._

" _Maafin Sehun ya"_

 _Bundanya baik, kakaknya baik, ayahnya ? Jongin belum bertemu sih. Tapi kenapa Sehun seseram itu._

" _Bunda, Jongin boleh masuk ke kamar Sehun ?"_

 _Bunda minta dipanggil begitu. Katanya sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena Jongin mau sabar temenan sama adek. Imut juga, Sehun kalo di rumah dipanggil adek._

" _Boleh dong. Peluk aja Sehun langsung. Biar ngga ngamuk"_

 _Si bunda cekikikan aja._

 _Edukasi baru untuk Jongin._

 _Sekuatnya Sehun, dia punya kelemahan juga._

 _Kelemahannya adalah pelukan._

 **-oOo-**

"Sampe kapan lo mau menghindar dari gue ?" Jongin bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun yang menegang karena pelukan tiba-tiba darinya. Jongin memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Gue percaya lu betah cuekin gue biar seabad juga. Tapi gue ga bisa cuekin elo lebih dari sejam"

Sehun masih diam.

Untung saja selimut yang digunakan sampai ke ujung kepala. Jadi paling tidak dia aman buat ngga kontak mata sama Jongin.

"Gue ngerasa dejavu tau ga sama kejadian 11 tahun lalu"

"Ngapain sih lo kesini ?!"

"Buka dulu selimutnya" dan adegan tarik-tarikan pun terjadi. Karena Sehun masih sakit, dia kalah dong.

"Gue mau nganterin ini"

Sehun kaget. Jongin meletakkan jas BEM dan ID card di atas perut Sehun yang masih baringan.

"Maafin gue ya hun. Komdis sepi ngga ada bacot lo yang pedes macem mie setan"

"Gue udah mundur" Sehun duduk dan meletakkan jas BEM kepada Jongin kembali.

"Lo mau alasan kalo BEM bikin kesehatan menurun ? Boong banget sih."

"Jong plis lu pulang deh mending. Gue ga minat debat sama lo gini"

"Lo marah ya sama gue ? Sakit lo ini persis kek dulu. Kalo dulu karena kak Chanyeol. Sekarang karena gue kan ?"

"PD bgt lo!"

Jongin mengernyit, menyadari wajah Sehun yang terlihat tirus dan lebih pucat daripada sakitnya dulu.

"Tiga hari ini lo ga makan ya ?"

"Makan, tapi dikit"

"Gue minta bunda siapin makan, gue suapin lu jangan sampe nolak!"

 **-oOo-**

Rasanya mau muntahin ini makanan kalo aja Jongin ga maksa dan ngancem mau buangin semua komiknya.

Ya gimana juga mulutnya masih pahit.

"Tinggal sesendok"

"Udaaahhh" Jongin yakin kalau Sehun sudah maafin dia. Didengar dari nada manja, yang cuma buat dia pastinya.

Orang luar mah boro-boro dapet pemandangan manja gini.

Ngga didamprat aja udah bagus.

"Yaudah gue yang makan" sisa satu sendok itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam mulut Jongin.

"Ih, lu ngga jijik apa makan sisa gue ?"

"Ngapain gue jijik ? Sahabat ini"

"Nanti lu ketularan sakit"

"Ya bagus dong, nanti giliran lu yang suapin gue"

Mereka ketawa ketiwi berdua di dalem kamar Sehun.

Rasanya udah lama banget Jongin ngga lihat ketawa Sehun yang cerah meskipun masih ada pucetnya.

Padahal mereka jauhan 3 hari. Tapi berasa 300 tahun.

"Btw, gue beneran mundur dan ga ada niat balik"

"Gue ga bisa maksa sih. Tapi si bocil gembul itu nanyain terus. Mintain alamat rumah lu karena khawatir. Dia pasti nangis banget kalo elu beneran mundur"

"Terus lu kasih ?"

"Belom lah, gue ga mau aja dia ngeduluin gue" tawa Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Keknya gue musti nambahin Jimin di list sahabat gue deh Jong. Dia doang yang gigih deketin gue. Dia doang yang malah ketawa pas gue maki"

"Terserah elo sayang, asal elo bahagia"

"Apaan sih lu, najis!" setelah meninju lengan Jongin, Sehun kembali berbaring dan membelakangi sahabatnya.

"Besok dateng ya ke malam inagurasi. Gue jemput deh"

"Kalo udah sehat ya. Gue juga udah janji sama bang Namjoon"

"Gue pelukin lu semaleman ini biar cepet sembuh"

* * *

a/n : jangan salahin Jongin dong. Wkwk. emng karakternya gitu. Jadi dia itu macem roller coaster yang nantinya bikin perasaan Sehun naik turun, gonjang ganjing. Hahah LOVE YA, HAPPY READING :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

" _Gue pelukin lu semaleman ini biar cepet sembuh"_

.

Kelemahan Sehun memang dipeluk. Sementara ini pelukan ternyaman cuma punya bunda sama Jongin. Mungkin besok besok pacarnya akan masuk daftar. Itupun kalau dia udah nembak anak orang.

"Kalo ada anak anak abis kita dikatain homo" Jongin yang lagi main game di hape nya cuma dehem aja.

Jadi gini, Jongin meluk Sehun. Dan ngebiarin Sehun ngusel-ngusel dadanya sementara dia nyambi pubg.

"Homo sama lo mah gue gapapa hun"

Nah lo!

Seketika awkward.

"Jangan ngegame mulu deh. Gue usir nih!"

"Bentar lagi"

"Jongin!"

"Sayang… Astaga itu padahal tinggal dikit" Sehun membuang hape Jongin gitu aja ke belakang badannya.

"Manggil sayang sekali lagi, gue tampol!"

Sepertinya Sehun sudah jauh lebih baik. Pelukan Jongin selalu cukup jadi obat ketika dia lelah.

Ketawa Jongin juga lumayan bikin stress nya Sehun berkurang.

"Hun?"

"Apa?"

"Nanti kalo kita ketemu sama jodoh masing-masing, masih bisa gini ngga ya ?"

"Ya bisa lah, kita kan sama sama laki. Mana mungkin mereka cemburu"

"Gue selalu mau jadi orang pertama yang meluk pas lu jatuh"

"Lo emang orang pertama kok. Kalo lo lupa, yang nyusup masuk kamar gue 11 tahun lalu tiba-tiba meluk gue sembarangan"

"Bunda yang nyuruh gue gitu. Jinakin lu nya harus pake peluk peluk gini"

Tuh kan, emang Jongin tuh pawang Sehun.

Bukannya di tampol, Sehun malah keenakan nyungsep ke dada Jongin yang kekar itu.

Kenyataannya Sehun benci kalo kelemahannya dia itu cuma Jongin. Tapi sekali ini aja dia pengen nikmatin tidur nyenyak dan makan lahap setelah 3 harinya dihabiskan untuk merasa bersalah.

 **-oOo-**

Sebenernya sakit apa Sehun itu ? dia sakit stress berat karena kebiasaannya yang mikirin sesuatu secara berlebihan. Kebanyakan orang jenis Sehun ini kuat di luar, tapi rapuh di dalam. Kelakuannya selama ini adalah tameng untuk pembuktian jika dia memang kuat. Padahal pura pura.

"Abaaaaaang…" si bocil gembul itu langsung lari ke arah Sehun meskipun akhirnya nyusruk di semak-semak. Sekalipun sedikit bisa nyuri simpati Sehun. Jimin ngga bener bener bisa jangkau abang kelasnya yang dingin itu.

"Hehehe, akhirnya datang juga"

"Ngga seneng ya lu gue dateng ?"

"Kalo gue ga seneng, gue ga mungkin khawatirin elu bang" Sehun cuma senyum tipis. Gemes juga lama-lama sama Jimin yang bentuk pipinya mirip squishy di mall.

"Gimana ospeknya ?"

"Gitu gitu aja bang. Ada maba yang bandel, tapi komdis lain termasuk gue kalo negur ga seheboh abang"

"Heboh gimana ? gue biasa aja kalo negur kan ?"

"Ga gitu, kayak ada auranya gitu"

"Heleh lu"

Sesuai janji Sehun dateng di malam inagurasi yang kemungkinan bakal berlangsung sampai dini hari.

Divisi humas ini yang paling sibuk, persiapin ini itu supaya inagurasi tahun ini berlangsung sesuai rundown dan meninggalkan kesan buat maba juga jajaran BEM masa kepemimpinan Kim Namjoon.

Jujur aja, kepemimpinan Namjoon ini yang paling sukses sih. Dibalik ide gilanya yang tidak terduga. Ternyata ada maksud dan tujuan yang luar biasa mengagumkan. Padahal dia juga sibuk susun skripsi. Beda emang yang punya IQ tinggi, apalah daya Sehun yang doyan kayang sampe otaknya longsor ke dengkul, ini kata Chanyeol.

 **-oOo-**

"Udah oke ?" Jongin tadi ngga sempet jemput Sehun soalnya dia udah di booking sama divisi dokumentasi buat benerin salah satu kamera yang rusak. Jadilah Sehun suruh pesen taksi online dan dia janji ganti ongkosnya.

"Apaan sih!" tangan Jongin yang ngeraba dahi Sehun, disingkirin gitu aja sama yang punya. Padahal di mau mastiin aja kalo Sehun bener-bener fit malem ini.

"Kasar kamu dek, PMS ya ?"

"Bacot!"

"Nih" Jongin ngeluarin 2 lembar uang kertas dari dompetnya.

"Buat apaan ?" gini nih Sehun, pelupa emang orangnya.

"Kan tadi gue janji bakal ganti uang taksi, maaf ya ga bisa jemput"

Sehun mah kalo urusan duit aja cepet. Padahal ongkos taksi ngga semahal itu. Tapi disaut aja duit Jongin. Emang beda anak sulung tuan Kim itu. Ya maklum aja, sulung dari 3 bersaudara itu emang ngga pernah pelit urusan duit. Apalagi buat Sehun. Anything for Sehun lah pokoknya.

Tapi giliran adeknya yang minta duit, ga bakal digubris. Soalnya adek-adeknya ini tipe pemeras. Apalagi si Kim Taehyung, adek Jongin yang nomer 2. Beda setahun aja sih. Anggota BEM juga dia.

"Kak ?" panjang umur.

"Tadi mami telpon katanya adek suruh pulang lebih awal. Adek ga bawa mobil"

"Mobil lu kemana ?"

"Mobil adek dibawa dek Mingyu" nah kalo Mingyu itu adek bontotnya Jongin. Masih SMA dia. Tapi bad boy nya naujubillah.

"Lah, mobil dia kemana ?"

"Kan masuk bengkel, papi yang masukin ke sana. Padahal ngga rusak. Habis papi kesel dipake balapan mulu"

"Yaudah naik taksi aja mumpung masih sore"

"Tapi adek mau ikutin inagurasi sampe kelar. Ngeselin banget si mami itu"

Jongin ini beda banget sama Chanyeol, sumpah. Dia ngga suka gangguin adeknya. Malah terkesan ngalah untuk beberapa hal. Kek sekarang ini. Dia ngajuin diri buat gantiin Taehyung karena dia tahu adeknya lagi gencar deketin bocil gembul, si Jimin.

"Mami tuh kebiasaan, pecatin aja supirnya kalo kemana-mana minta anterin anaknya juga."

Sehun yang dari tadi cuma diem, nyimak juga obrolan kakak adek dari keluarga Kim itu.

Ngga tau musti kecewa apa seneng ?

Kecewa karena Jongin milih maminya

Atau seneng karena sahabatnya itu sayang sama orang tua ?

* * *

A/N : Makasih banyak untuk kalian semua, ga nyangka ada juga yg mau baca. Ga pernah berkekspektasi buat ff ini, karena ku terlalu cinta KaiHun aja sebenernya :) LOVE YA


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Saran lagu : Sure Thing (Blackpink vers)**

 **The truth untold (BTS)**

Band kampus mulai dari semester 3 sampai semester 7 silih berganti buat tampil, kecuali band nya Jongin karena mereka lagi masa pematangan untuk acara festival bulan depan. Ada dance juga. Cheerleader dikeluarin juga buat ramein acara. Dan siapa yang nyangka kalo ada guest star yang bakal tampil di akhir nanti.

DJ Richard, nama Korea nya sih Lee Seungri kalo ngga salah. Hebat juga kampus ini bisa lahirin orang hits macam dia. Ya Richard itu alumni kampus ini. Wisuda sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Padahal ambil fakultas Ekonomi, tapi dia milih jadi DJ.

Jongin udah pergi dari tadi setelah dengan berat hati lepasin prioritasnya.

Ada lega juga, Sehun selalu jadi prioritas Jongin. Kesannya homo banget ya kan ? Tapi sumpah mereka sahabatan doang kok.

Hape Sehun yang ada di saku celananya geter. Halah paling bunda atau ngga ayah yang nanyain kapan pulang. Dia juga bingung nanti pulang naik apa. Mungkin minta jemput kakak. Itupun kalo Chanyeol ngga lagi kencan.

Tapi nyatanya itu panggilan dari Mami.

Iya mami.

Mami Jongin.

Panggilan video pula.

Karena disini rame banget, Sehun masuk ke salah satu kelas dan nyalain lampunya. Maklum sekarang udah jam 8 malem.

" _Sehuuuuuuunnnn"_ boleh ngatain ngga sih ? Asli ini maminya Jongin gaul banget, swag juga, tapi cablak parah.

"M-mami" Sehun ngelambaiin tangan kikuk.

" _Sayang kamu sakit ya ? Tahu gitu mami dianterin Mingyu aja tadi. Tapi ini mami udah pulang kok. Biar Jongin langsung kesitu"_

"Ngga usah mi, Sehun bisa naik taksi atau minta jemput kakak"

" _Eiiiyy.. Jangan nolak ya atau mami boikot uang jajan Jongin"_ eh, kok jadi uang jajan Jongin yang diboikot ?

"Beneran gapapa mi, serius"

" _Tuh liat, dia udah gusar banget dari tadi khawatirin kamu. Kalian pacaran ngga sih ?"_ asli sih itu kamera diarahkan mami ke Jongin yang lagi serius nyetir. Kok ganteng ? Eh.

"Kan kita sahabatan ?"

" _Hm, padahal gapapa juga kalo pacaran. Nih liat kuku mami sampe belum dikutek setengah, gara gara dia gerutu mulu"_

"Kenapa ngga ajak bunda aja mi ?" iya karena kedekatan Jongin dan Sehun. Dua keluarga itu jadi akrab.

" _Bunda kamu sibuk katanya ngurus catering. Mami kan ngga bisa pergi sendiri. Masa iya gandeng supir ? Mending gandeng anak mami yang tampan-tampan"_ Sehun senyum maklum.

Rejeki emang mami si Jongin. Udah tajir melintir, anaknya ganteng semua. Sempurna udah hidupnya.

" _Btw, Sehun mau apa ?"_

"Ngga usah mi, palingan bentar lagi Sehun pulang. Ga mampu ikutin acara sampe kelar"

" _Jangan pulang dulu sampe Jongin dateng ya. Bentar mami telpon si tetet"_

" _Tunggu gue ya, jangan kemana-mana. Lu belum sehat"_ itu barusan suara Jongin. Dari tadi dia diem sibuk nyupir, akhirnya bersuara juga. Sehun boleh mimisan ga sih ? itu suara Jongin napa jadi _deep_ parah ?

 **-oOo-**

Ngga nyangka acara inagurasi jadi serusuh ini. Ketua BEM aja udah teler dipojokan sama anggota yang lain. Mereka asyik mainan ToD. Sehun sih diem aja, dasarnya dia ngga suka keramaian. Suara yang mencolok itu suara Chen. Cempreng banget emang. Tapi kalo nyanyi bisa jadi merdu, suka heran semua teman-temannya.

"Eh gue truth deh?" Taehyung yang dasarnya ngga kuat alkohol cuma mampu minum sprite. Tapi keliatan mendemnya sama kek orang minum alkohol kadar tinggi. Iya, itu bocah minum sprite aja udah kobam. Sehun juga nyicip minum sih dikit, tapi udah kliyengan aja. Mubazir soalnya.

"Biar gue yang kasih pertanyaan?" ini Jimin yang ngangkat tangan. Itu bocil kuat banget minumnya. Tampang doang kek bayi, aslinya berandal juga.

"Jangan tanya isi hatiku ya, udah pasti ada kamu" jawab Taehyung cengengesan.

Yang lain udah muak banget denger pernyataan cinta Taehyung buat Jimin yang udah dipastikan jawabannya adalah penolakan.

"Bang Jongin sama bang Sehun itu pacaran ngga ?"

Taehyung keliatan mikir. Sehun sih kalem, udah biasa juga dikatain homo karena persahabatannya sama Jongin. Dia masih duduk sambil mainan hape santai.

"Sebelah tangan deh gue rasa" seketika itu Sehun ngangkat kepalanya buat lihat ekspresi Taehyung.

"Hah maksudnya ?" pertanyaan Chen mewakili perasaan Sehun sekarang.

"Ini kan truth nya gue, ngapain malah nanyain kak Jongin ?"

"Kan lu adeknya?"

"Kenapa sebut sebut nama gue ?" semua yang ada di ruangan pada noleh ke arah pintu. Jongin ngos-ngosan disana. Dia lari dari parkiran ke ruang 5.04 , dilantai 5. Lift mati lagi. Jadi dia harus naik tangga.

"Jimin tanya lu homoan ya sama Sehun ?" Chen itu kadang-kadang mulutnya cabe.

"Oh"

Ha? Oh?

Ini gini, Sehun udah terlanjur kepo cuma dia tengsin ga mau keliatan keponya.

Dan jawaban Jongin cuma oh doang.

Maksud Tae sebelah tangan tadi apa dong ?

"Kalian ini malah party disini, mentang-mentang udah ngga ada tanggung jawab apa-apa. Kasian itu divisi pendamping kelompok mereka pasti keteteran ngurusin maba yang mulai on gegara DJ Richard. Tuh minum teh ginseng, gue tahu kalian bakal kobam"

 **-oOo-**

Setelah meminum teh ginseng dari Jongin satu per satu dari mereka keluar ruangan. Sisa Sehun dan Jongin yang hanya diam dan saling menikmati hening. Ini memang terasa canggung. Setelah penuturan Chen dan Taehyung. Sehun masih bertanya-tanya tentang apa itu 'sebelah tangan' beserta maknanya.

"Balik yuk udah jam 10" Jongin melirik jam tangannya ketika sadar bahwa mereka terlalu lama saling diam.

"Gue mau liat DJ Richard bentar boleh ?"

Lama Jongin menimbang karena Sehun yang belum sembuh total. Tapi mana bisa dia nolak kalo Sehun udah pake mode _puppy_ minta diculik.

"Bentar aja ya tapi, gue temenin" Sehun tersenyum senang. Memimpin jalan untuk menuju lapangan.

Ternyata DJ Richard sudah memainkan beberapa lagu miliknya. Sehun mengikuti hampir semua lagu Richard karena warna musiknya yang menyenangkan.

"Lo ga bawa jaket ?"

"Apa ?" Sehun berteriak karena suasana riuh yang ada disana. Sehingga ucapan Jongin tidak sampai ke pendengarnnya.

"LO GA BAWA JAKET ?" Sehun menggeleng. Kembali fokus ke panggung dengan senyum merekah.

Bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil menyanyikan lirik demi lirik untuk lagu yang sedang dimainkan. Tapi seketika buyar, ketika Jongin menyampirkan jaket jeans yang tadi terpasang pas di badannya.

"Kaos lo tipis, nanti sakit lagi" bisik Jongin supaya Sehun denger.

"Lo nya gimana ?"

"Gue mah gampang" ini kok Sehun deg deg an ?

" _Disini ada yang bawa pasangan ?"_ suara si Richard mengambil alih seluruh atensi.

Banyak yang teriak 'ada', banyak juga yang teriak 'jomblo'.

" _Yang ada pasangan yuk gandeng tangannya. Yang ga ada pasangan kalian pasti punya gebetan kan disini ? Samperin sekarang, gue tunggu"_ Sehun celingukan, Jongin pun sama.

Yang tadi teriak jomblo mereka lari ke arah gebetannya. Bahkan ada beberapa yang kebetulan punya gebetan yang sama dan bikin suasana jadi kocak.

"Eh?" Sehun kaget lagi pas tangannya digandeng Jongin tiba-tiba.

Ini Jongin kapan sih stop bikin Sehun jantungan.

"Karena gue ga punya crush. Gue gandeng lo aja"

Sehun speechless.

" _Udah dapet tangan yang bisa kalian gandeng kan ? Let me singing, just the truth untold"_

Ini lagu baru

Belum dirilis Richard

Warna musik baru yang bikin suasana seketika jadi tenang dan lebih romantis ditambah hawa dingin malam.

 _ **nan ulgo isseo**_

 _ **sarajin**_

 _ **muneojin**_

 _ **hollo namgyeojin i moraeseongeseo**_

 _ **buseojin gamyeon eul baraboom yeon seo**_

 _ **And I still want you**_

 _ **But I still want you**_

 _ **But I still want you**_

 _ **And I still want you**_

"Jongin lu punya truth untold buat gue ga?"

Jongin memandang Sehun lama dan dalam. Beda, bukan tatapan yang biasa dikasih. Tatapan ini… Sehun ga tau artinya apa.

"Sehun, lu mabuk ngga ?"

"Dikit sih, tadi gue nyicip minuman bocah bocah"

 **And Jongin grab Sehun waist. Give a deep kiss, for a romantic night. what a lie ? what a truth untold?**

* * *

a/n : yang jomblo tolong dikondisikan barang disekitar anda. Haha. happy satnite. LOVE YA, SEE U VERY SOON :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Sehun sedang belajar mengenali dirinya. Mengenali banyak hal dengan sisi pandang yang berlawanan dengan caranya selama ini. Dia belajar untuk menjadi peka.

Tapi perasaan peka itu menyiksa juga.

Sejak malam itu.

Jongin tidak membahas ataupun menyinggung.

Itu berarti perasaan macam ini hanya milik Sehun saja ?

Sehun sangat sadar jika persahabatannya mulai tidak sehat karena ia mencampur adukkan dengan urusan lain.

Debaran di dada ketika matanya berpapasan dengan Jongin.

Atau bibirnya yang masih bisa merasakan, bibir Jongin.

"Bang" Jimin dateng bareng Chen. Mukanya kelihatan sepet sambil menggerutu dan Chen bagian ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Dari mana kalian ?"

"Dari kelas lah, ini kita istirahat sebelum matkul jam ke-3"

"Lu bolos ya bang ? Ngelamun bae disini"

"Dosennya mules" Sehun jawab asal-asalan.

"Ngelamunin apaan sih lu ?" Chen adalah pengamat yang baik. Bisa nebak dengan benar meskipun Sehun berusaha ngelamun dengan cara natural.

"Gue ga ngelamun. Lagi ga mood aja"

"Bang….." Jimin kalo udah gini, mulai bikin khawatir.

"Apasih ? Jangan pasang wajah gitu!"

"Traktir gue dong. Uang jajan gue nipis gegara tugas kampret" Jimin cengengesan.

"Yaudah sana pesen. Jangan lewat 50 rebu gue gibeng lu" Sehun kalo sama Jimin itu emang royal. Alasannya sebenernya gemes sama pipinya meskipun ga pernah ngomong langsung.

"Ehe.. Thankyou abang cu" Jimin ngacir ke stand minum sama makanan setelah menerima uang dari Sehun.

"Gue jarang liat lu sama Jongin. Biasanya kalian macem kembar siam dempet bokong" Chen duduk anteng di depan Sehun.

"Dia sibuk kali"

"Biasanya lu tau jadwal dia, dia tau jadwal elu"

"Mending lu diem deh" Sehun nyuapin kubis yang dia dapat dari lalapan penyet bebek tadi ke mulut Chen.

"Ewh lwu swiywal!" Sehun ketawa.

"Udah kunyah aja lumayan irit uang jajan"

"Lo pikir gue kambing apa" Chen terus mengomel ketika berhasil menelan kubis dengan bantuan es teh milik Sehun.

 **-oOo-**

Taehyung mengerutkan hidung. Itu kakaknya yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Tapi dengan siapa ?

Lalu Taehyung mencoba mengingat. Itu adalah Nana. Satu semester sama Namjoon yang emang dari dulu gencar banget deketin Jongin.

Lah, bukannya selama ini…

Taehyung tahu semua tentang Jongin, tanpa terkecuali.

Tapi ini ?

"Kak ?" sapa Taehyun akhirnya.

"Dek, kenapa ?" ini sumpah sih wajahnya Jongin ngeselin bangat. Ga tau kenapa Taehyung jadi agak gedeg.

"Gapapa, gue duluan" rupanya Taehyung mulai sedikit naik pitam.

"Adek kamu kenapa Nini ?"

Itu Taehyung denger, barusan nana panggil kakaknya Nini ? apaan dah ? Nini peot apa gimana ?! mau muntah beneran ini Taehyung kalo aja ngga inget Image tampannya.

"Yang udah jadian mah beda ya. Yang satu panggilannya Nana, yang satu lagi Nini." kata gerombolan cewe yang ngga jauh dari tempat Taehyung papasan sama Jongin tadi.

Jadian ? gimana gimana ? ini yang bego siapa sih ?

Taehyung kok malah tahu dari orang lain, bukan dari kakaknya sendiri.

"KAK!" setelah berperang batin beberapa saat. Taehyung yang dasarnya kepo milih puter balik dan teriakin Jongin.

"Ada apaan sih ?"

"Kakak jadian sama mbak Nana ?" Jongin noleh ke Nana kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya udah 2 hari ini"

 _ **Bugh**_

Nana teriak, nolongin Jongin yang tumbang karena demi apa dia belum persiapan kalo bakal dibogem adiknya. Seketika koridor jadi hening. Semua shock liat adek kakak yang terkenal dari keluarga **GGS** alias **G** anteng **G** anteng **S** emua itu lagi main adu pukul. Ya meskipun yang mukul si Taehyung doang sih.

Taehyung tahu konsekuensinya. Tapi biar aja dia pikirin nanti kalo udah di rumah. Toh selama ini dia selalu hormatin Jongin sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi kali ini Taehyung harus nonjok Jongin sih biar begonya ilang.

"Kok lu nonjok gue sih ?!"

"Ya karena lu pantes ditonjok biar bego lu ngga permanen kak, urusan kita belum selesai ya. Itu masih tahap satu!"

 **-oOo-**

Sehun ngga inget kapan tepatnya dia jadi sedekat ini sama dua manusia yang berisiknya minta ampun. Tapi Sehun ingat bahwa dia memang butuh Chen sama Jimin buat hari-harinya yang terasa ruwet selama semingguan ini.

"Lu gapapa kak ?" Sehun kaget dong. Gitu juga sama Chen dan Jimin. Taehyung itu emang aneh tapi ya ga gini juga lah.

"Ha ? gue ?" Sehun nunjuk dirinya. Taehyung ga mungkin manggil Jimin kak karena seumuran. Dan ga mungkin manggil Chen kak juga karena Chen itu pendek kata Taehyung.

"Iya elu lah" Taehyung ngos-ngosan karena lari dari fakultas hukum ke fakultas ekonomi itu lumayan coy.

"Gapapa, gue sehat"

"Pokoknya lu sama Jimin pulang sama gue hari ini"

"Lah gue ?" Chen protes.

"Lu bawa motor kan ?" Chen lalu ingat sepeda motor kesayangannya yang warna kuning.

"Lu kalo mo modus sama cimol gausah bawa bawa gue ya"

"Ini lebih penting daripada sekedar modus"

Sehun memang selalu dianter kakak kalo berangkat ngampus. Dan pulang naik bus. Dia ini ngga banyak gaya padahal mobil atau motor juga ada dirumah. Tapi dia suka naik bus, apalagi pas musim hujan.

Kalau Jimin sih emang sejak Taehyung naksir dia jadi dianter jemput macem tuan putri. Padahal masih gebetan statusnya tapi udah diperlakuin istimewa aja.

Maksud Taehyung ngajak Sehun balik bareng dia, karena dia ga mau hari ini Sehun lihat pemandangan sama kek yang dia liat tadi di koridor fakultas hukum.

Tapi Taehyung terlambat. Niat baiknya tidak disambut baik oleh takdir Tuhan. Jongin sama Nana jalan ke arah yang sama seperti mereka bertiga. Padahal Taehyung yakin hari ini Jongin ada latihan band sama grupnya.

Jimin yang mengerti maksud dari kode yang diberikan Taehyung langsung narik Sehun ke dalam pelukan. Mengalihkan arah pandang Sehun supaya ngga tertuju ke Jongin yang lagi jalan kesini.

"Bang, ada kutu di rambut lo" Sehun berusaha keras lepas dari dekapan Jimin tapi gagal. Tenaga ini bocah kuat banget. Sampai Sehun dilempar ke dalam mobil Taehyung baru pelukannya dilepas.

"Gila ya lu berdua mau nyulik gue apa gimana ?" Sehun ngomel-ngomel. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia tutup mulut. Air mukanya berubah drastis. Pandangannya terkunci dengan sepasang kekasih di ujung sana.

"Kalian ngga perlu lakuin ini ke gue" suara Sehun terlampau datar. Membuat dua orang di depannya yang sedang sibuk memasang sabuk pengaman langsung berhenti.

"Bang…" Taehyung bego! Maki Jimin dalam hati. Dia udah nyeret sama ngelempar Sehun ke dalam mobil susah susah. Bukannya langsung jalan malah ikutan pasang sabuk pengaman.

"Btw makasih ya tumpangannya. Kalian ini bikin gue ngerasa dikasihani karena ditinggal pacar selingkuh tau ga?" Sehun yang sadar dengan keterkejutannya barusan, balik masang muka seneng walaupun pura-pura.

"Bagus dong Jongin milih mbak Nana. Harusnya lu kabarin gue Tae, gue ikut seneng kan. Jadi gue bisa kasih selamat" bibirnya bilang seneng, tapi air matanya ngalir sendiri. Sampai Sehun ngga sadar bahwa air matanya diusapin sama Jimin.

"Bang, ga ada orang seneng yang nangis" iba Jimin

"Gue seneng kok beneran, ini karena gue kesenengan jadi sampe keluar air mata. Gila ya itu Jongin duluin gue. Biarin gue jomblo sendiri. Eh gue naik bus aja ya? Have fun kalian"

Taehyung dan Jimin clueless. Sehun dan segala sifatnya yang bikin tercengang.

" _ **Congrats ya Jongin, gue ikut seneng. Semoga langgeng sama mbak Nana :)" - sent to Jongin**_

Lalu Sehun ngelempar hapenya ke luar jendela bus.

* * *

A/N : cuss geser sebelah


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Jongin sudah berdiri ganteng di depan rumah Sehun. Sambil siul siul sok cool dengan badan yang senderan di mobil Rubicon miliknya.

"Ngapain lo pagi pagi nangkring disini ? Masuk sana sarapan" itu Chanyeol yang mau siap-siap berangkat kerja.

"Enggak kak" Jongin masih senyum ganteng.

"Digodain ibu ibu komplek lu entar"

"Ngga tertarik gue kak"

"Lu mau jemput Sehun kan ?"

"Mau jemput bunda" Chanyeol tercengang, kemudian denger kekehan Jongin "Ya jemput adek dong, masa iya gue bawa bunda kuliah"

"Yaudah gue titip Sehun sama elo ya. Dari kemarin itu bocah keknya sensi moodnya"

"Siyap kak" Chanyeol geleng kepala sebelum masang helm dan berangkat dengan satu klakson tanda pamit.

Ini Sehun lama amat, apa Jongin yang kepagian. Mana bibirnya sakit banget abis dibogem Taehyung kemarin.

"Yah, kok motor kakak ngga ada sih?" Sehun celingukan nyari Chanyeol beserta motornya.

"Kak Chanyeol udah gue suruh duluan" Sehun kaget. Ini masih pagi, Jongin udah bikin dia jantungan.

"K-kok ?"

"Ayo berangkat, gue udah nungguin 1 jam. Digodain ibu ibu komplek. Takut diculik gue" Sehun masang ekspresi jijik. Sebelum badannya dipaksa masuk ke dalem mobil punya Jongin.

"Jong.." Sehun ingin berucap selamat atas status baru sahabatnya. Tapi ragu.

"Nih hape buat lo hun. Gue telpon semaleman sampe tadi pagi ga bisa. Gue rasa rusak, yaudah gue beliin"

Ini apalagi sih ya Tuhan. Sehun boleh tenggelam di rawa rawa kah ?

"Hape gue cuma mati aja kok beneran, lu bawa aja itu ipon kebagusan buat gue yang biasa pake samsu"

"Yaudah biasain pake ipon, lupain samsu lu" akhirnya ipon keluaran terbaru itu diterima dengan berat hati. Jujur aja Sehun rindu samsu yang dibuang kemarin. Meskipun itu hape cuma isi game pou doang. Tapi itu pou kesayangan. Gimana entar kalo pou pup. Semoga hapenya jatuh ke tangan yang tepat.

"Lu juga bisa piara pou disitu" Jongin tertawa jika mengingat kebiasaan Sehun yang suka mengganti outfit Pou setiap harinya. Biar kece katanya.

"Apaan dih, kesannya gue bocah banget"

"Emang lu masih bocah. Kalo di depan gue" Jongin ngacak-ngacak rambut Sehun gemas.

Sehun melirik bekas luka keunguan di sudut bibir Jongin.

Dia baru sadar malah.

"Lu habis bertengkar ?"

"Enggak kok ini…. Jatuh" Sehun menekan luka milik Jongin dan menghasilkan teriakan dari si empu.

"AW!"

"Tuh kan lu boong sama gue"

"Engga beneran gue ga berantem sama siapa-siapa" Sehun masih kesel karena Jongin ngga mau jujur.

"Btw kok lu jemput gue bukan jemput mbak Nana ?"

"Eh, entar main dulu yuk selesai jam kuliah ?" Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Jongin ini kenapa ? Tiap Sehun mau bahas mbak Nana, selalu aja dioper topik.

"Aturan lu pergi sama mbak Nana, dia prioritas lo sekarang"

"Gue ga pernah ubah prioritas gue sampe kapanpun. Lo tetep ada diurutan pertama. Lepas nanti kita udah punya kehidupan sendiri-sendiri"

Jleb

 **-oOo-**

"Nini…" Jongin merotasikan bola matanya malas. Panggilan itu membuatnya jadi bahan hujatan oleh adik-adiknya yang kurang ajar.

"Mbak maaf ya, seminggu ini udah gue coba. Nyatanya gue ga bisa ngasih hati gue ke mbak Nana"

.

.

.

" _Brengsek lu kak!"_

 _ **Bugh**_

 _ **Bugh**_

 _ **Bugh**_

 _Mami cuma teriak sambil nangis lihat dua anak gantengnya bertengkar di rumah. Mingyu yang berusaha ngelerai malah dilempar Taehyung sampai punggungnya nabrak sofa._

 _Si Taehyung yang terkenal kardus dan sabar ini memang kalau marah pada minggir semua. Sejak kecil anak tengah itu selalu masa bodoh dengan segala hal yang bukan urusannya. Jadi kalau dia sampai gini. Pasti ada hal mendesak yang ganggu pikirannya._

" _Adek, kakak bisa mati. Stop ya nak" si papi lagi ke Inggris. Mami butuh papi kalo pas gini._

" _Ga bisa mi, kakak udah keterlaluan. Bangsat banget sih lu kak, ngebaperin anak orang udah gitu ditinggal. Potong aja otong lo, sini gue tumis!" mami meluk Taehyung yang masih ngamuk, sementara dek Mingyu bantu kakak bangkit._

" _Ini kenapa sih ? pengen mami mati muda apa gimana ? sedih banget liat anak mami bertengkar gini"_

 _Taehyung yang liat mami mulai nangis, buang nafas kasar dan meluk erat wanita yang udah ngelahirin dia, bonus kecupan sayang._

" _Maafin adek, tadi adek emosi. Mami jangan nangis"_

" _Kalian kenapa sih ?" mami masih sesenggukan. "Jangan bikin mami ngerasa jadi orangtua yang gagal ya. Adek sama kakak tuh deket banget selama ini"_

" _Gapapa mi, tadi adek emosi. Maafin adek ya" lalu Taehyung melihat ke arah Jongin dengan sinis "maafin gue juga kak!"_

 _Sudut bibir Jongin pecah, darah ngerembes lumayan banyak. Dia tahu kenapa Taehyung jadi gini. Makanya dia ngga ngelawan, sama sekali._

" _Kakak yang salah mi" Jongin nyusul Taehyung ke kamarnya setelah memberi pengertian pada maminya bahwa ini hanya pertengkaran kecil._

" _Ngapain lo kesini ?! pergi sana gue ga mood liat muka lo!" kalo Taehyung sudah main gue-elo, bukan adek-kakak. Berarti dia beneran sedang dalam mode harimau._

" _Gue bingung"_

" _Kak, udah deh. Stop aja sembunyi dibalik drama sahabatan lo yang basi ini. Terima atau engga nyatanya persahabatan kalian udah terkontaminasi sama yang namanya CIN-TA!" Taehyung melempar kaos kakinya ke lantai sembarangan kemudian rebahan di atas ranjang. Sehari ngasih bogem beberapa kali ke Jongin, lelah juga ternyata._

" _Gue takut ditolak, takut juga ngerusak hubungan kita yang udah puluhan tahun ini"_

" _Sejak kapan sih lo jadi melow gini kak ? Cemen banget. Percuma persahabatan lo udah rusak sejak lu mutusin nyium dia pas malam inagurasi"_

 _Iya, jadi malam itu disaat semua larut dalam penampilan DJ Richard. Hanya Taehyung dan Jimin yang menyadari perbuatan Jongin._

" _Terakhir dia kirim chat, ngucapin selamat. Terus hapenya ngga aktif"_

" _Samperin lah ke rumahnya."_

" _Gue harus gimana ?"_

" _Jalanin hubungan kalian kek biasanya. Itu zona paling aman. Lu ga perlu takut hubungan kalian rusak. Dan nyakitin perasaan kak Sehun" Jongin diam._

" _Lu beneran jadian sama mbak Nana ?" lalu Jongin menggeleng. "Kita sepakat jalanin dulu"_

" _Jadi Nana cuma lu jadiin pengalihan ? Rasanya gue pengen nonjok lu lagi kak"_

" _Jangan dong ini aja masih sakit" Jongin mendesis ketika bibirnya terasa seperti tercabik._

" _Iya abis bego lo natural sih. Yaudah sana selesaiin sama Nana. Perbaiki hubungan lu sama Sehun"_

 _Jongin mungutin kaos kaki Taehyung lalu ngelempar ke wajah adeknya. Si Taehyung misuh misuh karena kakinya ternyata bau banget._

" _Btw kak, lu kok kuat sih mendem perasaan selama ini ?" Jongin mengangkat bahu lalu ikut rebahan di samping adiknya._

" _Ya karena rasa takut kehilangan gue jauh lebih besar daripada rasa pengen milikin itu sendiri. Gue rasa lu bener dek, zona ini lebih aman."_

" _Kak Sehun tadi nangis waktu liat lu sama Nana di parkiran. Gue rasa dia punya rasa yang sama kek lu deh. Tapi itu manusia gengsinya setinggi namsan. Pepet aja terus kak" Taehyung senyum jahil, dihadiahi kakaknya acakan dirambut._

" _Percayalah, gue orang tersabar sama semua sifat plus sikapnya"_

" _Gue jadi inget waktu Nana manggil lu Nini. Jijay banget sih. HAHAHA. Gue yakin kalo kakak beneran jadian sama Nana, kalian bakal jadi couple alay of the year"_

" _Adek laknat lo!" Jongin ngelempar Taehyung pake bantal._

" _Hahaha, Nini ? Nini lampir ? Najis banget lo berdua"._

 **-oOo-**

"Masih inget ngga jaman sekolah kita sering bolos kesini ?" Sehun mengangguk antusias.

"Ya inget lah. Kita lompat pager, besoknya mami sama bunda dateng barengan karena dipanggil wali kelas" lalu mereka ketawa sama-sama.

Bukan tempat bolos yang mewah sih. Cuma tempat makan pinggir jalan yang jual tteokbokki sama soju. Dulu mah mereka cuma minum air putih paling banter juga koka kola. Sekarang karena usia mereka sudah 21 tahun, jadi boleh lah habisin soju beberapa botol.

"Ternyata kita udah lewatin banyak hal sama-sama" Sehun sama Jongin kalo urusan minum itu kuatan Sehun. Liat aja satu sloki cuma sekali tenggak. Jongin mah minum satu sloki bisa dicicil lima kali sesapan.

"Iya kita tumbuh sama-sama. Ya walaupun elu yang maksa masuk ke kehidupan gue sih" Jongin setuju untuk yang satu ini. Dia yang maksa untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupan Sehun yang serba abu-abu. Dia pengen jadi satu-satunya yang ngasih warna warni supaya kaktusnya tetap indah.

"Gue ga pacaran kok sama Nana, lu salah paham kalo ngasih congrats"

Ini Sehun mulai teler atau Jongin yang ngelantur ? kalo gitu apa gunanya dia buang hape samsunya. Walaupun dapet ipon sih.

"Cepet atau lambat kita bakal nemuin sandaran masing-masing kali Jong, jadi lu santai aja"

Bukan itu yang diharapkan Jongin. Oke, dia tahu memang Sehun itu manusia paling tidak peka.

"Truth untold yang waktu itu…." Jongin menggantung ucapannya. Sehun hanya senyum dan manggut-manggut.

"Aneh Jong. Main kita kejauhan deh. Semaleman gue mikir kalo persahabatan kita udah ngga sehat sejak malem itu."

"Jadi maksud lo ?"

"Yaudah lupain aja. Kita balik kek biasanya. Lu sahabat gue, dan gue sahabat lu"

Denger bunyi patah patah gitu ngga sih ? kalo kalian denger, sumber itu sudah bisa dipastikan berasal dari hati Jongin.

"Btw, itu first kiss gue" Jongin cuma diem. Dia tahu Sehun ini ngga buluk buluk amat jadi manusia. Ganteng malah, meskipun dominasi manisnya lebih kuat.

Jongin ngiranya Sehun udah pernah ciuman. Dulu waktu jaman Sekolah mereka pernah jalin hubungan sama beberapa cewe. Dan untuk sekedar ciuman Jongin pernah ngelakuin hal itu. Hey, dia udah dewasa kan ?

Terus Sehun itu ngapain aja pas pacaran, kalo yang dapet first kiss nya malah sahabatnya.

"Hun"

"Ya ?"

"Gue boleh minta sesuatu ?" Sehun memajukan badannya. "Apa ?"

"Sebelum kita balik ke konsep awal. Give me a last kiss"

Mungkin Sehun benar mabuk. Dia berdiri untuk memutari meja dan menghampiri Jongin. Merundukkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin yang masih duduk "The last kiss, for my bestfriend" mereka hanya lupa, jika ikatan emosi bisa terjalin dengan penyatuan tulus entah apapun alasannya.

"Setelah ini lupain semua ya"

* * *

a/n : double up, double kill :) selamat terombang-ambing buat mood kalian. Pamit hiatus ya. See u very soon :) LOVE YA


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Band Jongin hari ini ada jadwal latihan buat acara festival band indie malam minggu besok.

Tapi Jongin main drumnya ancur banget. Badannya disana tapi pikirannya jalan kemana-mana.

"Jong lu yang bener dong elah, suara gue mo abis" Taemin udah mau emosi karena tenggorokannya mulai serak. Ngga lucu kalau sampai besok pas performance dia jadi bisu.

"Kita break dulu aja" Seokjin menengahi ketika melihat ekspresi Jongin yang tidak bersahabat. Ditambah omelan Xiumin tidak akan memperbaiki suasana.

"Kenapa sih bro ?" Seokjin menghampiri Jongin yang masih duduk anteng di depan drumnya.

"Palingan gegara Sehun" nah ini yang nyinyir adalah Kyungsoo, manajer band.

"Rumit kan lo ? Kepentok status. Andai Sehun bukan sahabat lu gue yakin dia udah lu tembak dari dulu"

"Gue salah ga sih sayang sama dia ?" mereka berempat kicep. Jongin itu orangnya pecicilan, semua yang keluar dari mulutnya biasanya mengandung humor semua. Tapi emang ya, jatuh cinta bisa mengubah seseorang dalam sekejap.

"Kalo Sehun bukan sahabat lo gimana ? Lu tetep berani nembak dia ngga ?" Xiumin bertanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Sama, coba kalian lebih deket sama dia. Gue lebih takut kehilangan dia"

"Boro boro deketin dia Jong. Baru nafas disebelahnya aja udah dijutekin" Jongin malah mendengus geli. Bayangin muka jutek Sehun yang menurutnya gemesin.

"Lu ga akan pernah tahu apa jawabannya sampai lu coba jujur sama dia" Xiumin ini kadang cerewet tapi lebih banyak memberi petuah bermanfaat.

"Udah bang, dia bilang mainnya gue kejauhan. Dia nyaman sama sahabatan kita. Yaudah gue terima. Daripada gue egois dan ujung-ujungnya bikin kita semakin jauh. Gue ga bisa"

Rekan se-grupnya kelihatan menghembuskan nafas berat serempak. Prihatin dengan kenyataan pahit betapa Jongin mendapatkan Sehun dengan susah payah.

"Yaudah fokus aja sama banyak hal yang buat lu lupa sama ini semua. Cari bahagia lu sendiri. Cinta ga harus memiliki kan ?" tumben Seokjin bener.

"Thanks bang, sebagai _maknae_ disini. Gue beruntung punya kalian"

"Eh kita mulai terima job aja ngga sih ? Lumayan kan buat jajan ?" Kyungsoo sebagai manajer yang bertugas mempersiapkan kebutuhan anak-anaknya bersuara.

"Nah eta, bisa jadi kesibukan baru buat kita terutama Jongin" Taemin bertepuk tangan antusias.

"Ide bagus, gue juga mau lupain semua. Ini maunya Sehun" Seokjin senyum miris liat si bungsu di grupnya yang kehilangan semangat.

 **-KH-**

Semua harus dilupakan. Seperti permintaan Sehun setelah ciuman terakhir mereka saat itu. Jongin tenggelam dengan begitu banyaknya kegiatan mulai dari BEM, seminar, dan tugas kuliah, juga band nya yang mulai berani ambil beberapa job di akhir pekan.

Meskipun tidak benar-benar lupa. Setidaknya itu semua membantu Jongin mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sehun. Walaupun secara tidak sadar dia mulai menjauhi Sehun pelan-pelan. Tidak ada makan siang bersama di kantin. Atau sekedar jalan berdua seperti biasa.

Sehun memandang Jongin sendu dari jauh. Tidak terasa mereka sudah semester tujuh dan sibuk dengan judul skripsi masing-masing. Selama setahun itu jarak terasa semakin tak terjangkau dengan tembok tinggi terbangun sebagai batas karena canggung.

"Sehun" bukan, bukan Jongin yang memanggilnya meskipun Sehun sangat berharap. Itu Namjoon yang sekarang sudah menjadi asisten dosen setelah wisuda dengan predikat kumlaud.

"Bang?" Namjoon mengangguk.

"Ngapain disini ?" Namjoon mengikuti arah pandang Sehun yang tengah memperhatikan Jongin di ujung sana. Jongin nampak sedang sibuk dengan beberapa adik tingkat yang meminta pendapat tentang proposal, entah proposal apa.

"Ke kantin yuk" Sehun masih bergeming.

"Kita makin jauh ya bang" Sehun berucap lirih.

"Kita siapa ? Lo sama gue ? Atau lo sama Jongin ?" Sehun tersenyum tipis "Tebakan kedua"

"Lu inget ga gue pernah punya janji cerita sama elu tentang Hoseok ?" itu sudah lama, sudah setahun yang lalu dan Sehun lupa. Ketika Namjoon mengingatkan, Sehun rasa tidak masalah jika dibahas sekarang.

"Inget bang"

"Gue ceritain yuk. Kita ngobrol sambil makan"

Setelah memesan beberapa makanan ringan dan minum. Mereka berbasa-basi tentang kegiatan masing-masing. Dan ternyata Namjoon sudah ada di tahap yang lumayan jauh dengan Hoseok.

"Gimana skripsinya ?"

"Lancar bang, ekonomi ngga sesulit itu" Sehun menyeruput jus jeruk kemudian mengunyah kentang goreng pelan.

"Sidang kan bentar lagi, terus kemana tujuan lu ?"

"Mungkin cari kerja. Otak gue ga seencer lu bang meskipun cita-cita gue jadi asdos akuntansi" cengir Sehun. Namjoon merasa Sehun sekarang lebih santai. Bukan seperti tahun-tahun awal dia kuliah. Mukanya datar dengan ucapan pedas.

"Dateng ya ke acara tunangan gue minggu depan"

"Pasti gue dateng kok bang"

"Sama Jongin" lalu Sehun tersedak. Namjoon dengan santai mengulurkan jus di depannya.

"Kenapa ?" Namjoon dan nada serius setengah tegasnya adalah _big deal_ bagi Sehun. Kebiasaan mereka berinteraksi dalam organisasi dulu membuat Sehun masih terbawa suasana. Seolah-olah Namjoon masih ketua BEM dan dia adalah anggota yang harus memberi laporan untuk masalah yang terjadi di lapangan.

" _Actually_ , gue sendiri ga tahu apa yang terjadi. Lucu kan ?"

"Engga!" sela Namjoon tajam.

"Ya oke, gue ini jujur bang. Ga tahu tiba-tiba aja jauh"

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelumnya ?" Sehun mengangguk untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Ada. Dia nyatain perasaannya ke gue dan gue tolak. Gue nolak tapi ga minta kita jadi gini" nada getir Sehun membuat Namjoon mengerutkan alis.

"Lu tau ga cerita gue sama Hoseok gimana ? Sini gue ceritain"

 **-KH-**

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka semua. Hoseok dan Namjoon ternyata sudah bersahabat sejak SMP. Semua mengalir dengan dua pribadi berlawanan. Hoseok yang ceria dan mudah beradaptasi. Kemudian Namjoon yang pendiam dan serius.

Hoseok yang dikaruniai otak pas-pasan, dan Namjoon yang cerdas.

Hoseok yang banyak tingkah, sedang Namjoon yang lebih tenang.

Mereka seolah lahir saling melengkapi. Saling ketergantungan. Saling menyempurnakan.

Ketika itu Hoseok menyatakan jika dia adalah pihak yang menghianati persahabatan karena berani-beraninya jatuh cinta kepada Namjoon.

Tapi Namjoon adalah seseorang yang sempurna dan tidak menyukai hal semacam itu. Mereka harus profesional, jika bersahabat ya bersahabat saja.

Mereka semakin jauh hingga masuk kuliah. Bahkan seperti orang asing yang tidak saling kenal sebelumnya meskipun itu hanya perasaan Namjoon saja. Karena nyatanya Hoseok masih bisa menyapanya seperti biasa.

Semacam tertampar oleh kenyataan jika itu merupakan perasaan kehilangan dan penyesalan. Untuk rasa yang sama. Namjoon yang naif.

"Gue yakin itu juga yang lu rasain sekarang hun" Sehun _clueless_.

"M-maksud lu gue juga cinta sama Jongin ?"

"Menurut lu gimana ?"

Sehun terdiam sangat lama. Membuat Namjoon menghabiskan 3 gelas jus mangga, perutnya terasa kembung.

"Bang, ga mungkin. Gue udah yakin rasa itu ga ada di gue sekarang. Gue cuma ngerasa kehilangan aja karena biasanya kita kemana-mana bareng kek kembar siam"

"Perasaan lu itu ga ilang. Lu aja yang keras kepala."

"Gue udah mati-matian lupain dan tiba-tiba dia dateng nyatain. Lu tanya deh ke Hoseok gimana rasanya. Pasti kecewa, marah. Apalagi pas liat dia jalan sama Nana"

"Lah itu lu cemburu" Sehun frustasi. Namjoon ini kalau mendesak tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung.

"Engga bang!"

"Hoseok bilang, rasa marahnya dia ke gue udah kalah sama rasa cintanya yang masih ada. Jadi lu damai deh sama perasaan lu. Cinta lu masih ada. Mata lu ga bisa boong gimana kehilangannya elu saat lihat Jongin dari jauh" Sehun berpikir kembali. Kali ini benar-benar lama. Sampai ia mengubur kepalanya di atas lipatan tangan di meja kantin.

"It's a big deal! Lu emang paling bisa bikin mata gue terbuka. Thanks bang"

"Your welcome, good luck ya"

Sehun meninggalkan selembar uang di meja. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan Namjoon sendiri. Menyusuri koridor fakultas hukum yang lumayan jauh dari kantin.

Bertanya pada beberapa mahasiswa yang untung saja orang yang dicari cukup populer jadi dia tidak kesusahan mencari.

"JONGIN!" tahu scene india yang cewenya ngos-ngosan gegara abis lari-lari ? Terus yang cowo noleh ganteng karena merasa terpanggil ? Ya begitulah yang terjadi sama mereka sekarang.

* * *

a/n : happy long long week end :) meskipun aku ga ada weekend karena tetep kerja. Here i go, cuma asupan untuk yg masih setia sama ff ku :) LOVE YA :*


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

" _JONGIN!"_

 _._

Sehun berlari lagi untuk menghampiri Jongin yang tinggal beberapa meter di depannya.

Gengsinya ditinggal sejenak. Egoisnya dibuang sementara. Untuk pertama kali. Dia ingin jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Tubuh Jongin di sambar dengan pelukannya. Erat. Dia rindu, sangat rindu.

"Gue kangen sama lo"

Sebentar. Jongin sedang sibuk membahas skripsinya di depan kelas karena sebentar lagi ada latihan band jadi sekalian mau balik. Jam kuliah juga sudah habis.

Tapi _Jackpot_ macam apa ini ?

"Gue kangen sama lo" ulang Sehun yang ternyata tidak sadar dia memang serindu itu. Tenggorokannya sakit karena menahan tangis.

"Sehun?" kenyataannya itu memang Sehun. Berada di pelukannya. Biasanya ini adalah hal wajar. Tapi gelombang perasaannya seolah pasang. Perasaan bahagia. Bahagia yang berlebihan.

"Maafin gue Jong" Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun dengan hangat dan semakin erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan jenjang sang sahabat.

"Lu ga salah"

"Tapi gue bego kan ?"

"Iya. Hehe." Jongin tanpa sadar terharu. Ternyata perasaannya sebesar itu untuk Sehun. Tidak berkurang sedikitpun meski usahanya selama setahun ini begitu keras. Dan yah, dia gagal.

"Itu bukan last kiss kalo perasaan lu masih ada buat gue" Jongin masih loading. Ya gimana dong, ini mendadak, kan berasa bombardir. Dan Jongin ga siap. Sehun yang selalu tidak tertebak.

"Gimana hun ?"

"Lemot kamu ya!" kamu ? Apa Jongin congek.

"Gimana ?"

"Gimana gimana terus sih! Kesel kan aku nya" aku ? Jongin tewas di tempat. Apa ini artinya mereka udah sah… Em, pacaran ? Aku-kamu. Langka untuk seorang Sehun.

"Jongiiiinnn. Kamu nangis ?" Jongin mengangguk. Terlalu berlebihan baginya kebahagiaan hari ini. Sampai Jongin menyerah untuk air matanya.

"Makasih ya hun"

"Buat apa ?"

"Buat jujur sama aku. Itu pasti sulit kan ?" Sehun semakin yakin hanya Jongin yang layak untuknya.

"Karena cuma kamu yang mau sabar ngadepin aku yang aneh ini. Kamu ga pernah menghakimi sifatku yang egois"

Jongin kembali memeluk Sehun. Tidak sadar semua shippernya sudah mimisan terutama Jimin dan Taehyung yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan mereka berdua.

"Bang mending lu lari sekarang ke fakultas hukum. Ada momen langka, otp kita berlayar" Jimin menghubungi Chen yang masih setengah sadar di ujung sana karena ketiduran di perpus.

" _Fakultas hukum ? Itu arah kanan apa kiri ?"_ Jimin mematikan ponselnya karena kesal.

Balik lagi ke sepasang mantan sahabat yang rupanya sudah resmi pacaran. Masih aja betah pelukan.

"Aku udah mati-matian mendem perasaan ke kamu karena emang ini harusnya ga bener. Dan dengan entengnya kamu cium cium sembarangan." kejutan lagi.

"Jadi sebenernya kamu juga ?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Sebenernya semenjak kamu bentak aku gegara maba pingsan. Itu aku sadar kalo cuma kamu yang paham sama semua sifat plus sikap ku. Kamu kok betah sih ? Padahal semua ngejauh. Dan bang Namjoon bilang perasaan kehilanganku adalah penyesalan karena aku bohongin diri sendiri."

"Ya karena aku sayang sama kamu. Mereka aja buta sama kebaikanmu. Tapi biar aja mereka buta, karena kalo mereka semua tahu sifat asli kamu. Saingannya banyak coy" Sehun tergelak riang. Lega rasanya. Kenapa ngga sejak dulu aja sih dia jujur sama Jongin. Pasti ga akan serumit ini. Mungkin semua menjadi mudah. Kata orang memang benar. Bersamalah dengan dia yang memahamimu. Mampu memaklumi sisi burukmu, dan melihat kebaikanmu ditengah orang-orang yang buta akan dirimu. Seperti sahabatmu misalnya ?

 **-KH-**

"Kak, lo kenapa ?" Mingyu horor sendiri melihat kakak sulungnya yang tersenyum memandangi foto Sehun di layar ponsel.

"Miiiii, kakak kesurupan" mami datang dari arah dapur membawa tiga toples isi kukis berbagai rasa. Ini jam tayang uttaran, tidak boleh ketinggalan.

Tapi mami kaget melihat putra sulungnya yang telentang di atas sofa tanpa melepas sepatu. Tersenyum sendiri menatap layar ponsel.

"Kak, kakak kenapa ?" Jongin tersenyum pada mami.

"Mi, kakak udah taken" mami membulatkan mata.

"Jadi kakak udah ngga jomblo lagi ?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Jadian sama siapa kak ?" Mingyu mengambil satu toples dalam pelukan mami.

"Gue lagi liatin poto Sehun. Ya jelas sama Sehun lah"

"Akhirnya!" mami yang antusias.

"Dek, mami menang ya taruhannya. Kamu harus bersih-bersih rumah bantuin mbak Sulli selama dua bulan" jadi mami sama Mingyu ngadain taruhan. Inget waktu Taehyung habis bogem Jongin ? Setelah Jongin nyusul si adek kedua ke kamar. Diam-diam Mingyu dan mami menguping dari arah pintu. Mami yakin Jongin bakal jadian sama Sehun. Sedangkan Mingyu yakin itu tidak akan terjadi sebab Sehun yang keras kepala.

Jika mami kalah, mami wajib ngasih Mingyu uang jajan tambahan selama lima bulan, dan jika Mingyu yang kalah, Mingyu wajib bersihin rumah membantu mbak Sulli asisten rumah tangga nya selama dua bulan.

"Laknat kalian, masa perasaan kakak dijadiin taruhan ?" Jongin bersungut-sungut.

"Ya abis gimana dong kita greget liat kalian" itu Taehyung yang baru dateng.

"Mami ngga lupa kan sama janjinya ke adek tetet ?" Taehyung mengingatkan mami yang saat itu pernah berjanji membelikan laptop baru khusus untuk main game sama nonton one piece kalo si Taehyung ada dipihaknya dan menang. Benar-benar keluarga nista.

"Oh tentu saja mami tidak akan lupa"

"Jadi cuma adek doang yang teraniaya disini ?" Mingyu hampir menangis melihat ketiga orang itu menertawainya.

"Lu sih mau aja di ajak taruhan mami sama tetet"

"Adek nanti dapet mobil sport dari papi kok setelah dua bulan bersih-bersih rumah" semua menoleh. Papi Siwon datang. Setelah dua minggu menetap di Jepang. Iya, papi Jongin adalah Siwon dan maminya adalah Hyorin. Tapi semua anaknya nurun warna kulit mami yang eksotis.

"PAPI!" Selayaknya keluarga yang lain. Mereka semua berlarian menuju sang kepala rumah tangga. Meskipun papi fokusnya ke mami doang yang ga tau kenapa makin hari makin seksi.

"Beneran pi nanti adek dapet mobil sport ?"

"Iya beneran" Papi mengalihkan pandangan ke Jongin. Menatap yakin ke arah si sulung.

"Kak habis papi mandi sama makan malam. Kakak ke ruangan papi ya. Ada yang mau papi obrolin"

 **-KH-**

Hari ini sidang, Sehun sudah mengumpulkan banyak kekuatan karena tekadnya untuk segera wisuda. Kata bunda kalau dia lulus, bunda mau dukung Sehun buka sekolah untuk anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus.

Sehun sangat sadar dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan jadi dia memilih membuka sekolah. Diam-diam, Sehun adalah pecinta anak-anak. Kali ini dia ingin fokus pada anak berkebutuhan khusus.

Ini rahasia ya, Sehun masih mau ngasih kejutan ke Jongin nanti setelah sidang. Dia akan mengabarkan niatnya pada sang kekasih. Jongin juga sidang hari ini. Beda ruangan karena beda fakultas.

Tidak ada bedanya, hanya status yang membedakan status mereka. Tapi hubungan mereka masih sesantai dulu. Inilah resiko jika jadian sama sahabat sendiri. Tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi atau tidak perlu berusaha menjadi baik.

Sesi deg-degan Sehun sudah selesai. Begitu dia membuka pintu ruangan. Jimin, Taehyung, dan Mingyu yang tumben-tumbenan datang bawa bunga. "Selamat abang cu" Sehun menyambut pelukan Jimin dengan tulus "makasih ya bantet"

"Kak selamat ya" Mingyu membawa banyak coklat yang dirangkai seperti bunga.

"Aih, thank you ya dek" Sehun mengusap rambut Mingyu.

"Kak Sehun selamat, akhirnya setelah drama panjang lu sidang juga" Taehyung ga bawa apa-apa cuma bawa satu balon bentuk hati. Dikira Sehun bocah apa ?

"Makasih ya Tae"

Sehun awalnya mau jalan ke ruang sidang tempat Jongin. Ngga taunya yang bersangkutan sudah berdiri dengan badan bersandaran di tembok, tangannya dimasukkan saku. Sumpah sih Jongin ganteng banget kalo pake jas. Pipi Sehun sampai merah, saking irinya sama kegantengan si pacar.

"Selamet ya hun"

"Selamet juga buat kamu" Jongin berjalan, memeluk Sehun sepenuh hati.

"Hun" / "Jong" eh barengan jangan-jangan mereka jodoh.

"Kamu aja dulu" Jongin mengalah. Seperti kebiasaannya. Tapi kali ini Sehun ingin sekali mengutamakan Jongin.

"Kamu aja dulu gapapa, selama ini kan yang ngalah selalu kamu. Jadi sekarang biarin aku yang ngalah"

Jongin ragu-ragu. Rasanya dalam hati berisi ratusan gelisah. Sampai dia enggan melepas pelukan karena melihat wajah Sehun, Jongin yakin dunianya akan kembali baik.

"Sehun tolong bilang kalo kamu cinta aku" Jongin hanya butuh kepastian.

"Kan kamu tahu jawabannya"

"Aku ga pernah denger langsung. Tolong" nadanya putus asa. Sehun jadi pengen nangis. Sejak pacaran sama Jongin perasaannya jadi sensitif. Apalagi kalo tatapan Jongin jadi tatapan yang dalam kaya sekarang.

"A-aku cinta kamu, Kim Jongin"

"Hun-" saat itu Sehun tau nya tiba-tiba Jongin ngasih ciuman pelan tapi dalam. Bukan ciuman ngawur macam biasanya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku mau ke New York"

* * *

a/n : aku tuh baik suka double up . hehe. Bukan apa2, sekali lagi ini apresiasi untuk kalian yg masih setia baca karya ku. Gimana perasaannya setelah baca ini ? ikut keombang-ambing ga ? hahah. Prepare buat beberapa chapter menuju end yaks. Krna emng ff ini ada dengan kemasan ringan, dan ga panjang, atau konflik rumit. SEE YA


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

" _Aku mau ke New York"_

 _._

Seketika itu senyum Sehun musnah. Wajahnya mendung. Tapi dia berusaha baik-baik saja. Jadi dia hanya mampu memberi senyum palsu.

"New York ? Ngapain ?" lirih sekali, karena dia menahan tangisnya mati-matian.

"Ambil S2 sama S3 disana. Papi minta aku buat handle market disana juga"

"Oh"

"Ikut gue yuk hun"

"Apanya ?" Sehun tidak paham, benar-benar tidak bisa menangkap ucapan Jongin dengan kapasitas otaknya yang seinci.

"Kita nikah"

"Gimana ?" Sehun masih kaget.

"Kita rintis sama-sama sekolah yang kamu pengen. Aku bakal bantu" niat Sehun mau ngasih surprise, malah dia yang di suprise-in si Jongin.

.

.

.

 _Malam itu sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Papi mengundang Jongin ke ruangan kerja pribadinya. Sesuatu yang langka karena biasanya sepulang dari luar negri papi akan menghabiskan harinya menemani keluarganya di ruang tengah._

" _Kak" Jongin jadi deg-degan._

" _Iya pi"_

" _Kakak bentar lagi sidang kan. Gimana skripsinya ? lancar ?"_

" _Ada satu bab yang perlu revisi pi setelah itu kakak sidang"_

 _Papi ngangguk-ngangguk._

" _Santai aja kak, kita ngobrol biasa kok jangan tegang gitu"_

" _Kakak tegang soalnya ga biasa papi ngajak kakak ngobrol disini" lantas papi terkekeh. Heran Jongin tuh, ketawa aja bisa berwibawa emang sempurna papinya ini._

" _Kakak, papi kasih tanggung jawab buat market di Amerika mau ya ? Tapi kamu stay nya di New York. Sekalian ambil S2 sama S3 disana" itu jelas bukan tawaran, tapi perintah. Hanya saja Siwon terbiasa memerintah anak-anaknya dengan cara seperti itu. Agar anak-anaknya tidak merasa dikekang._

" _Tapi-" Sehun gimana ? Jongin tidak berani bertanya langsung ke papinya._

" _Bawa aja Sehun kalo dia mau"_

" _Hah ?"_

" _Papi tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu kak. Ga ada yang salah sama nikah muda, ga ada yang salah juga kamu nikah sama laki-laki. Cinta itu universal."_

 _Jongin masih tidak mengerti dengan papinya. Mereka jarang bertemu, tapi papinya tahu bahkan semua hal kecil tentang anaknya._

" _Mami selalu update ke papi. Bukan berarti papi sering ada di luar rumah. Papi lepas tangan sama keadaan di rumah" Jongin bertekad nanti jika dia jadi suami. Dia ingin seperti papinya._

" _Tapi kakak baru aja jadian sama Sehun"_

" _Terus kenapa emangnya kak ? Masih kurang kalian saling kenal 12 tahun ?" inilah resiko lain pacaran dengan sahabat. Jongin saja lupa jika dia sudah paham Sehun luar dalam selama 12 tahun._

" _Pi-" gimana cara ngomongnya ke Sehun nanti ? Lagi-lagi Jongin tidak berani mengatakannya._

" _Papi sama mami yang bakal lamarin kamu buat dia" lagi-lagi juga sang papi bisa baca isi otaknya. Bener-bener si papi ini, the best lah._

" _Tapi kalo kakak ditolak ?"_

" _Seret aja ke altar. Susah banget sih kakak ini. Lemah kamu. Papi dong dulu, mami mu nolak langsung aja gendong ke pelaminan"_

 _Selamat datang di keluarga cemara. Dimana isinya kesempurnaan dengan bumbu kebobrokan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam itu Jongin sudah memastikan jika Sehun tidak berada di rumah karena menginap di tempat Chen. Bersyukurlah Jongin karena Chen dan Jimin yang tlaten sehingga membuat Sehun mau membuka diri untuk mereka berdua._

" _Kami terkejut" ayah Sehun tidak menutupi keterkejutannya ketika keluarga Kim datang bertamu dan menyampaikan maksud untuk melamar Sehun._

" _12 tahun saya rasa cukup untuk mereka saling mengenal masing-masing. Ya, meskipun awalnya bukan seperti itu niatnya. Sahabat jadi cinta" papi menjawab dengan santai. Diiringi tawa kedua pasang orang tua._

" _Seharusnya kamu datang waktu Sehun ada" Jongin memang sengaja. Ia ingin memberi kejutan nanti setelah sidang. Restu dulu harus masuk kantong, urusan Sehun kalo nolak tinggal seret aja ke altar._

" _Saya ingin meminta restu untuk meminta Sehun hidup bersama saya yah. Tanpa bermaksud lancang"_

" _Ayah sih setuju setuju saja. Kamu tahu kan adek itu susah banget terbuka sama orang. Cuma kamu yang bertahan selama ini. Ayah yakin kamu bisa membahagiakan dia. Bunda gimana ?" Jongin was-was lihat ekspresi bunda. Di antara keluarga Sehun, yang paling mendukung persahabatan mereka memang bunda. Jongin tidak tahu jika untuk berjalan ke jenjang lain bunda justru berubah drastis._

" _Sebenernya bunda kurang setuju" benar dugaan Jongin._

" _Irene…" mami terlihat sedih dengan ucapan bunda._

" _Hyorin noona, aku ingin sedikit bercerita. Tempo hari Sehun mengatakan niatnya untuk membangun sekolah bagi anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus. Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantunya mewujudkan. Lamaran Jongin di luar rencananya. Dan jika Jongin serius, tugasku otomatis beralih ke dia. Apa kamu bersedia membantu Sehun ?" semua yang berada di ruang tamu keluarga Oh terkejut. Termasuk Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam. Jongin apalagi. Dia kehabisan kata-kata, ini sifat yang tidak diketahui banyak orang di luar sana. Sehun itu mulia, selain rapuh dia adalah manusia paling tulus._

" _Pasti bunda, Jongin janji" Siwon melirik putra sulungnya yang entah kenapa hari ini menjadi begitu dewasa. Putra tampannya sudah matang dalam segala hal._

 **-KH-**

"Ehem" Xiumin batuk pura-pura. Disengaja memang untuk mendapat atensi dari sepasang kekasih yang sibuk bertukar pandang penuh cinta.

"Bang" Jongin yang sadar teman segrupnya sudah berada di depan ruang sidang Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Lu sidang di fakultas eko ?"

"Kaga bang"

"Kita mau ngasih selamat udah jauh jauh ke tempat hukum, lu nya malah disini" Jongin cengar-cengir aja.

"Adek gue udah dewasa. Gue masih aja jadi mahasiswa abadi" Seokjin ini total kuliahnya udah 5 tahun. Kebanyakan mangkir jadi dimalesin dosen kan. Hobinya molor sama ceng-cengin adek tingkat. Padahal semua yang ada di grup udah wisuda dan Jongin baru aja sidang. Dia masih aja nulis skripsi. Setiap bimbingan, baru sampai depan pintu udah suruh revisi.

"Tobat makanya bang"

"Udah selesai kok skripsi gue. Gue yakin aja mereka bakal muak sama gue pada waktunya. Jadinya dilulusin udah"

Band rasa saudara itu bukan pertemanan yang mulus awalnya. Cuma mereka belajar cara kontrol ego demi kepentingan bersama. Usaha mereka berhasil. Solid itu bonus, dan langgeng itu tujuan memang. Jongin sudah mengabarkan kepindahannya jauh-jauh hari dan memang band itu sudah waktunya hiatus. Masa depan mereka menunggu dengan jalan masing-masing.

"Jadi gimana hun ? adek gue lu terima ga ?" Taemin dengan segala mulut blak-blakannya.

"Kalo aku bilang ga mau gimana Jong ?" goda Sehun.

"Ya aku seret ke pelaminan lah"

Mereka semua tertawa. Panjang memang dramanya, tapi ya begitulah. Bersama sahabat memang mudah, tapi untuk bersatu ada beberapa hal yang musti dihitung. Karena kehilangan jauh lebih menakutkan daripada penolakan. Dan karena kebersamaan yang panjang jauh lebih berharga daripada mengutamakan keegoisan. Dengan Jongin, Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot menjadi seseorang yang palsu. Karena Jongin akan mengajarinya tanpa menggurui. Dan mengingatkannya tanpa memaki.

"Nikah sama gue ya hun" pinta Jongin sekali lagi.

"Udah sih terima aja, kalian itu ga bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain" Taehyung mulai kompor.

"Lamarannya ga romantis banget sih. Mana bisa nolak gue nya"

Waktu Jongin mau nyium Sehun lagi tiba-tiba Jongin ditarik Seokjin dan Sehun ditarik Chen.

"Nyosor aja lo, halalin dulu anak orang" Seokjin ngapit Jongin di antara keteknya.

"Bang dikit doang" Jongin ngrengek sok imut.

"Kaga bisa! Mesum banget lo jadi umat"

* * *

a/n : tbc :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Sehun itu sederhana banget orangnya, bener-bener sederhana. Orang kalo lihat Sehun sekilas memang terkesan sombong. Coba tanya Jongin seberapa polos sama sederhananya Sehun buat dia. Pasti dia akan jawab panjang lebar. Mulai dari cara berpakaian, merk henpon, gaya hidup, sampai resepsi pernikahan kemarin yang cuma mau digelar sederhana untuk orang-orang terdekat. Padahal Jongin mah bisa aja terjun dari atas jet pribadi keluarganya buat pasangin Sehun cincin dari berlian langka. Tapi Sehun tidak seribet Angel lelga.

"Yang, udah beres belum ?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang menghitung koper yang akan dibawa.

"Kamu ga lupa sesuatu kan ?"

"Ga ada"

"Beres kalo gitu tinggal berangkat aja"

Resepsi baru digelar kemarin, tapi hari ini mereka harus bersiap-siap untuk memulai hidup baru dan mandiri di New York.

Bandara serasa pesta perpisahan. Keluarga Sehun, keluarga Jongin, teman band Jongin, dan teman dekat Sehun si Chen sama Jimin.

"Ga nyangka adek gue udah gede. Padahal prediksinya gue dulu yang nikah. Taunya gue ditikung. Jaga diri ya dek. Kakak sayang sama adek" langka ini momen saat Chanyeol bilang sayang ke Sehun. Biasanya cuma ngata-ngatain.

"Pacarannya lamaan gue kak. Haha"

"Jaga adek gue ya Jong, kalo sampe lu sakitin gue babat otong lo!"

"Siap kak"

"Kak, adek sayang kakak" Taehyung memang dekat dengan Jongin. Meskipun ada pertengkaran kecil kadang-kadang, tidak pernah mengurangi rasa sayangnya.

"Kakak juga sayang adek tetet. Seperginya kakak, lu jadi yang sulung sekarang. Belajar dewasa ya dek. Jagain mami sama Mingyu kalo papi lagi tugas" tidak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Jongin juga sama, melakukan hal langka, mengucapkan sayang untuk adiknya.

"Kak-" Mingyu menangis dalam pelukan Jongin dan Taehyung.

"Jangan balapan terus, di bawah kamu masih banyak orang yang lebih membutuhkan. Jangan hamburin uang sembarangan. Belajar dewasa juga, jangan cengeng."

Jangan tanya mami sama bunda. Hati wanita memang lembut.

"Kak.."

"Sst, mami jangan nangis dong. Kakak kan berjuang demi masa depan. Mami ga usah khawatir, ada Sehun yang rawat kakak."

"Mami love you so much kak, sukses ya. Jangan lupa kabarin mami setiap hari" lalu Jongin tenggelam dengan keluarganya.

"Bunda adek pamit ya" Sehun berkata lembut sambil mengusap air mata bundanya.

"Kenapa sih adek cepet banget gedenya. Tahu gini pas Jongin dateng ke rumah dulu bunda usir aja" Irene masuk ke pelukan Sehun.

"Adek kan udah bilang dia bukan temen adek dulu. Sekarang nyesel kan ?" tapi Sehun tertawa.

"Nak, hati-hati di negara orang. Semoga sekolah yang adek cita-citain segera terwujud ya"

Suasananya haru juga bahagia. Kedua ayah itu yang paling terlihat tegar meski dalam hatinya sama saja. Sama-sama sedih karena harus berpisah.

"Semuanya kita pamit, terima kasih untuk banyak hal selama ini" lambaian tangan sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam untuk boarding.

 **-KH-**

Awalnya memang berat. Hidup di negara orang di usia muda. Kesulitan beradaptasi, sempat jadi masalah besar untuk mereka berdua.

Tapi kebersamaan mereka adalah kekuatan. Saat mereka bersama, mereka yakin tidak ada satu masalah pun yang tidak bisa diselesaikan.

"Kenapa kamu milih aku ?" pertanyaan sulit untuk malam ini.

Biasanya setiap selesai beraktivitas mereka akan menghabiskan malam untuk berbincang sebelum terlelap

"Mau jawaban jujur apa bohong ?" Jongin menarik Sehun agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jujurlah!"

"Ih, dia ngegas. Santai dong yang" Sehun mencubit perut Jongin keras. Membuat suaminya menjerit. Eh udah suami ya. Hahah. Suka ga sadar si Sehun kalo mereka udah nikah. Kebawa suasana jaman sahabatan.

"Jawab aja sih ribet banget ya kamu"

"Iya ini gue jawab yang, ganas banget sih"

"Buruan!"

Sebelum itu Jongin mengecup kening Sehun. Ga ada maksud apa-apa sih, ini cuma ritual aja. Dia ga bisa diem kalo lihat Sehun bawaannya mau ngasih kecupan.

"Karena aku yakin cuma aku yang bisa ngerti kamu. Ga laki-laki atau perempuan di luar sana" iya memang, Sehun ga mau munafik. Bahwa hanya Jongin seorang yang bisa mengerti dia apa adanya.

"Jongin, ini semua diluar prediksi aku"

"Ya sama lah yang. Mana ada aku rencanain ini semua. Ini semua terjadi alami seiring berjalannya waktu. Jongin kecil cuma suka sama senyum Sehun. Dan ga kepikiran mau nikahin"

"Aku masih suka ngerasa kita kek biasa aja. Masih sahabatan. Haha"

"Tetep gitu aja. Kalo status suami halangin kamu jadi terbuka sama aku. Jangan pernah anggap aku suami, anggap aku tetap sahabat kamu."

"Ya ga bisa dong, kamu tetep suami aku. Ga merubah pernikahan atau persahabatan kita sama sekali"

"Thanks ya yang udah mau milih aku"

"Ngga Jong, aku yang makasih udah dijadiin pilihan"

Ini perlu dilanjutin ngga ? Ya pokoknya setiap malam kegiatan yang tidak pernah terlewat adalah cuddling. Cuddling dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Mereka ini sahabatan paling banter cuma pelukan. Ciuman aja baru berani direalisasikan Jongin waktu malam inagurasi. Percaya ngga kalo after sex itu bikin perasaan saling terikat semakin dalam. Jongin sama Sehun sudah membuktikan itu. After sex di first night mereka, membuat mereka semakin terikat kuat sama perasaan yang disebut, cinta.

 **-KH-**

"YAAANGG, SAYAAAANG!" Sumpah Sehun rasanya mau ngelempar Jongin dari atas balkon apartemen mereka di lantai lima.

"Bisa ngga sih masuk dulu terus panggil baik-baik ?" kebiasaan memang Jongin itu. Pulang kerja, selangkah kaki masuk langsung teriak-teriak.

"Hehe. masak apa yang ?"

"Masak oseng cumi"

"Lagi ?" Jongin protes.

"Udah dibilang kan sebelum nikah, aku ga bisa apa-apa. Ya jangan protes kalo tiap hari dimasakin oseng cumi"

"Yang aku punya kejutan" Jongin berkata antusias. Ga penting juga masalah oseng cumi. Tapi Sehun sudah terlanjur bad mood.

"Buruan!"

"Taraaaa" Sehun menutup mulutnya karena terlalu senang melihat kertas yang dilambai-lambaikan Jongin. Kemudian mereka berdua melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil.

"Lisensi nya udah rilis, Jongiiiinnn. Astaga seneng banget gue" dalam sekejap kertas tadi sudah berpindah tangan. Sesederhana itu kebahagiaannya, melihat Sehun-nya bahagia.

"Bahagia lo receh banget sih yang" Jongin masih kagum aja sama hati tulus Sehun dan segala kesederhanaannya.

"Jongin sumpah gue seneng banget. Finally ini rilis lisensi sekolah gue"

"Kenapa sih lu milih jalan disitu yang ? bisa aja lu ambil profesi lain"

"Gue suka anak kecil, semua anak kecil. Dan gue pikir, anak berkebutuhan khusus juga perlu perhatian lebih dari kita"

"Tulus banget sih hati suami aku yang manis ini" Jongin akan memeluk Sehun malah nyusruk ke sofa karena targetnya sengaja menghindar.

"Jijik banget sih lo. Sana mandi!" Sehun melempar Jongin dengan serbet bekasnya masak.

"Yang lo ga mau bilang makasih ke gue apa ?" karena aku-kamu cuma ekspektasi. Ujung-ujungnya lo-gue juga. Ya karena mereka terlalu akrab. Sampai tidak butuh panggilan manis.

"Makasih ya item ku" Sehun menggoda Jongin.

"Apa gitu pengabdian ke suami ? tega lo yang sama gue" drama nih Jongin emang.

"Ya terus lo maunya dimakasihin macem mana ?" Jongin senyum-senyum mesum. Menarik tangan Sehun, dalam sekejap Sehun jatuh ke atas tubuhnya yang sudah berbaring di sofa.

"Jongin apaan coba lepas ga!"

"Katanya tadi tanya cara makasihnya gimana?"

"Iya tapi ga gini ih, lepasin" percuma aja Sehun berontak juga kalah kekar dia sama Jongin.

"Harus gini, bilang cinta sama gue. Di atas gue, sambil twerking"

"DASAR SINTING! OTAK KADAL! MATI AJA LO SANA!" sumpah serapah, dan penghuni kebun binatang disebut. Tapi ujung-ujungnya kerja juga Sehun di atas Jongin.

* * *

a/n : sumpah ga ada maksud buat pamer ke kalian yg jomblo kok. Wkwkw. Cuma mau ngasih motivasi bahwa pacaran setelah nikah itu enak. Ga percaya ? tanya aja ke Sehun sama Jongin. Hahah . LOVE YA happy satnite


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Masih 22 tahun dengan tanggung jawab besar yang berada di pundaknya. Belum lagi tanggung jawab sebagai mahasiswa pasca sarjana, dan seorang suami. Jika tidak ada Sehun, mungkin Jongin benar-benar gila sekarang. Dia masih ada di tahap awal menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan. Meskipun masih memegang 25 karyawan di bawah tanggung jawabnya, tidak lantas membuat Jongin bersantai. Pasar Amerika ternyata kejam. Disini tidak mengenal kata toleransi untuk kesalahan sekecil apapun.

Jongin sempat ingin menyerah dan kembali pulang. Atau memegang pasar Asia yang dalam tanda kutip, ia memahami sebagian kultur di sana. Tapi Sehun selalu berhasil meyakinkannya lagi dan lagi.

Dua bulan lalu papi menghubungi via email untuk tenggang waktu yang diberikan agar grafik laba bergerak ke atas. Atau semua karyawannya diratakan. Dan Jongin harus pulang saja, mengandalkan ijazah S1 hukumnya.

Tapi nyatanya Jongin gagal. Dia masih amatir dalam dunia bisnis. Dua bulannya habis.

"Jongin kamu kenapa ?" Jongin hanya memberi senyum ketika Sehun datang bersama buku tebalnya.

"Aku gagal" Sehun pernah mendengar cerita Jongin tentang ultimatum yang diberikan papi.

"25 kepala keluarga bakal diratain karena punya pemimpin yang ga cakap macem aku"

Jongin adalah lelaki dengan energi positif yang berlebihan. Kiranya ini adalah titik terlemahnya sebagai seorang manusia, sebagai seorang pemimpin yang merasa gagal.

"Jangan ngomong gitu"

"Aku lagi ga butuh saran Sehun!" Sehun biasanya akan marah. Tapi tahu jika suaminya sedang terguncang, jadi dia memilih berdamai dengan keadaan.

"Aku ga bakal kasih kamu saran" Sehun berjalan untuk memeluk suaminya. Melepas jas dan dasi Jongin, kemudian membuka satu kancing teratas.

"Nangis aja kalo mau nangis" lalu, Jongin menangis seperti anak kecil yang gagal jadi peringkat satu di ujian akhir semesternya. Sehun memang selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang.

'Aku gagal', hanya itu yang terus digumamkan Jongin.

"Denger ya, ga ada pemimpin yang langsung berhasil. Kamu boleh salah. Karena kesalahan yang buat kamu belajar. Kalo kamu anggep ini saran, kamu boleh marah sama aku. Tapi aku disini, selalu dukung sekalipun kamu bangkrut nanti." tangis Jongin terdengar kian memilukan. Selain rumah, Sehun ibarat tong yang mau menampung keburukan dan kerapuhan Jongin.

"Kalo aku bangkrut papi nyuruh kita pulang"

"Kita ngga akan pulang, kamu masih punya banyak waktu buat buktiin ke papi kalo kamu bisa"

"Hun-"

"Ga apa-apa Jongin, di mata aku, kamu adalah seseorang yang hebat. Salah itu biasa, tapi kamu ga boleh nyerah"

 **-KH-**

Sejak hidup mandiri dan terpisah. Jongin dan Sehun tidak lagi mendapat asupan bulanan seperti dulu ketika masih lajang. Mereka berdua sepakat akan menangani hidupnya dengan bekerja sama. Meskipun mami berkali-kali menawarkan bantuan, Jongin menolak dengan cara yang baik. Harga dirinya sebagai kepala rumah tangga tidak pernah membiarkan Jongin lemah.

Mami dan bunda selalu memohon agar bisa membantu walau sedikit. Tapi Jongin lagi-lagi meyakinkan jika dia bisa.

Lisensi pendirian sekolah untuk anak berkebutuhan khusus sudah berada ditangan. Tapi Sehun harus menunda karena keuangan mereka sedang tidak stabil. Uang untuk menyewa gedung harus terpakai. Perusahaan Jongin lebih membutuhkan dan Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

Jongin jadi sering pulang larut malam, dan berangkat pagi buta keesokan harinya. Waktunya benar-benar didedikasikan agar perusahaan yang sudah diberikan papi tetap berdiri. Menyelamatkan 25 kepala keluarga yang terancam diratakan. Sudah diberikan perusahaan, harusnya Jongin bisa untuk mempertahankannya, begitu yang ditanamkan. Hingga Jongin lupa untuk menjaga kesehatannya.

"Minum teh angetnya dulu" Jongin hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan kertas yang entah berisi apa. Sehun sudah terbiasa diabaikan seperti ini. Itu lebih baik menurutnya. Melihat Jongin terperangkap dengan segala kesibukan, daripada melihat Jongin yang menangis karena merasa gagal.

"Istirahat dulu kak" Sehun mencoba memancing dengan panggilan rumah Jongin.

"Hmm" meskipun hanya deheman Sehun merasa puas karena tidak diabaikan.

Bosan membaca buku, Sehun memilih memainkan ponsel dan bertukar pesan dengan Jimin juga Chen di ruang obrolan yang berisi mereka bertiga saja. Ternyata besok tahun baru, dan Sehun lupa. Urusan rumah dan Jongin terlalu mengikis waktunya hingga Sehun lupa dengan salah satu tanggal wajib di kalender.

Terlalu seru membahas ini itu sesekali bernostalgia. Sehun tidak sadar jika ranjang sudah bertambah beban dengan Jongin yang mulai merangkak naik.

"Kamu ngapain ?" Sehun menggeleng, menutup aplikasi obrolan untuk mengalihkan perhatian pada Jongin yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Cuma ngobrol sama duo marmut" Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Betapa dia merindukan Korea dan semua hal yang berada di sana. Termasuk keluarga dan teman-temannya.

"Oh" Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun yang masih bersandar pada _headbed_ hingga kepalanya bertumpu pada perut rata Sehun.

"Udah kerjanya ? jangan terlalu diforsir" Jongin hanya mengangguk merasakan belaian lembut yang diberikan Sehun.

"Maaf ya uangnya kepake buat nutup target biar ketolong laporan keuangannya" suara Jongin lirih. Sampai Sehun harus menajamkan telinganya untuk menangkap kata per kata yang diucapkan suaminya.

"Sekolahnya bisa ditunda kok, lagipula aku masih belajar buat mengenal lebih dalam tentang mereka (anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus)"

" _I love you"_ ada getir juga getaran dalam ucapan Jongin yang bisa Sehun tangkap. Lelah yang pasti terasa pada penekanan ucapannya.

"Iya" balas Sehun masih membelai rambut Jongin.

"Ini sakit" Jongin terlalu cinta Sehun sampai rasanya menyakitkan. Saat hatinya tidak mampu menampung semua rasa yang terlalu berlebihan. Seperti gelas yang diisi air terlalu penuh, berakhir tumpah dan membasahi baju.

" _I know"_ bahu tegap itu bergetar. Kemudian Jongin mendongak dengan air matanya yang sedikit membasahi pipi.

"Aku cinta kamu sampe rasanya ga mampu nampung. Ini sakit banget"

"Kita tampung sama-sama ya. Jadi kita ngerasain sakit bareng" Sehun menunduk untuk mengecup mata suaminya.

"Jangan pernah pergi. Aku ga tau tanpa kamu aku bakal gimana"

"Ga bakal. Sekarang kamu tidur, jangan banyak mikir, kamu fokus aja buat buktiin ke papi kalo kamu bisa."

 **-KH-**

" _Happy new year"_ Sehun sudah bersiap sejak tadi menunggu kedatangan Jongin di depan pintu. Dia sengaja membuat kue beras seadanya untuk merayakan tahun baru sekaligus mengenang Korea.

Jongin yang sama sekali lupa jika sekarang tanggal 31 Desember benar-benar terkejut. Begitu membuka pintu, Sehun sudah menyambut dengan ucapan selamat tahun baru ditambah senyumnya yang manis dan sepiring kue beras.

"Aku lupa" sebelum berjalan untuk mengambil minum, Jongin mengambil satu kue beras untuk dikunyah sekaligus mencuri kecupan pada kening Sehun.

"Aku tahu, makanya aku bikinin kamu kue beras. Tahun pertama nyambut tahun baru tanpa Korea."

"Ga masalah, ada kamu"

Sehun memainkan kaki di kursi meja makan untuk menunggu Jongin mandi.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian dia tersenyum melihat suaminya sudah tampan dengan baju rumah.

"Kamu kangen Korea ?" Sehun mengangguk. Kenal lebih dari sepuluh tahun dengan Jongin dia tidak perlu mengatakan apapun karena Jongin akan peka dengan sendirinya.

Kadang juga mereka hanya perlu saling menatap tanpa kata dan secara ajaib maksudnya tertangkap. Ya, sedalam itu ikatan mereka.

"Doain aku cepet berhasil biar bisa bawa kamu kesana" Sehun mengangguk menggeser duduknya untuk memberikan Jongin ruang karena meja makan kecil mereka hanya berisi 2 kursi.

"Jongin ?"

"Hm ?"

"Aku kesepian di rumah sendirian"

Jongin tahu tentang itu. Awalnya dia menjanjikan pendirian sekolah segera agar Sehun memiliki aktivitas. Tapi nyatanya semua hanya tinggal rencana.

Ditambah dia yang selalu sibuk di luar rumah membuat Jongin berkali lipat merasa tidak berguna.

"Maafin aku ya yang. Aku emang ga guna banget. Sabar dulu ya. Aku bawa kamu kesini buat dibahagiain, bukan dibuat menderita. Pegang janji aku"

"Mulai deh. Aku bilang gini bukan buat kamu ngerasa bersalah. Jadi males kan. Katanya suruh jujur. Apapun keadaannya asal sama kamu aku baik-baik aja Jong. Kita udah sahabatan lama, lupa apa gimana ? bahkan kita pernah dikejar pak Park gara-gara nyolong mangganya." Jongin tertawa mengingat hal itu. Iya mereka sudah melewati terlalu banyak masa sulit bersama-sama, harusnya ini bukan apa-apa.

"Masih mau ngeraguin tulusnya aku ?!"

"Iya iya ampun. Astaga sayangnya aku kalo marah tambah cantik"

"Aku cowo ya"

"Tapi cantik"

"JONGIIIIINNN!" Sehun memukuli lengan Jongin dengan membabi buta. Karena tidak tahan terus digoda. "Iya, _i love you too_ " balas Jongin.

"Dih, dasar daki onta!"

"Iya aku emang ganteng"

"Ngeselin banget ya kamu"

"Emang aku ngangenin kok"

"Ga nyambung Jongin!"

"Dasar _tsundere_ " Jongin mengecupi bibir tipis itu agar berhenti merengek. "Selamat tahun baru di tahun pertama pernikahan yang. Bahagia terus ya."

Sehun menerjang tubuh suaminya dan bersandar di sana. Tahun baru pertama dengan status pernikahan. Rindu pada Korea bukan apa-apa dibanding rasa bahagianya sekarang. Rindunya pada Korea terbalas sudah dengan adanya Jongin dan kue beras disini. Sesederhana itu bagi Sehun.

* * *

a/n : happy new year. Make a wish yg baik baik nanti aku aminin. Semoga kita sama-sama jadi lebih baik daripada tahun 2018. Bahagia terus ya kalian. SEE YOU VERY SOON. :)


	15. Karena kamu lebih penting-

**Karena kamu lebih penting daripada Jepang**

 **Note : Mulai Chapter ini sampai seterusnya akan aku buat** _ **un-plot**_ **. Jadi random. Karena untuk** _ **fin**_ **nya udah bener-bener selesai dengan kebahagiaan mereka. Ini semacam** _ **scene**_ **yang tersembunyi dan belum pernah disorot sama chapter inti. Enjoy!**

Pernah dulu saat liburan sekolah menengah atas. Sehun mendapat ajakan berlibur dengan keluarga Jongin ke Jepang. Harusnya dia senang. Jepang, kapan lagi kan?

Tapi biar diingetin lagi kalau Sehun itu keras kepala. Sekali nggak, bakal nggak. Jongin itu gak akan bisa pisah 2 minggu dari sahabatnya. Jadi tahu keputusan apa yang diambil? Dia memilih di rumah aja.

Saat itu Sehun lagi gencar-gencarnya deketin Sejeong. Primadona sekolah. Jongin sih santai dia baru saja putus dari Krystal. Dan sedang tidak berminat buat deketin siapapun.

Lucunya gini. Sehun deketin Sejeong tapi Sejeong naksirnya ke Jongin. Katanya Jongin itu tipikal pacar idaman. Ramah, gampang bergaul, dan poin pentingnya mukanya penuh ekspresi gak lempeng macem Sehun.

"Udahlah berhenti deketin Sejeong" bukan, bukan karena Jongin naksir Sejeong. Itu semua dilakukan karena Jongin gak mau sahabatnya menghadapi patah hati.

Sejeong yang pertama bagi Sehun.

Beda dengan dia yang sudah berpengalaman untuk urusan mempermainkan hati. Sehun ini anaknya baik.

Jongin waktu itu lagi sibuk di dapur buat ambil minum. Dia belain gak ikut ke Jepang demi Sehun. Malah Sehun sibuk sendiri. Yaudah Jongin gabut aja di dalam rumah.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya kebuka lebar. Sehun lari sama air mata yang bikin hati Jongin sedikit mencelos.

Badan Jongin dipeluk gitu aja. Gak ada kata apapun dan Jongin gak berniat untuk tanya. Dia cuma berusaha memahami dengan balas memeluk lebih erat.

"Sejeong nolak gue" adu Sehun dengan rengekan seperti anak kecil.

"Kan gue udah bilang"

Jongin menarik diri buat lihat betapa kacau sahabatnya itu. Air mata Sehun diusap sampai kering dan menghilangkan bekasnya. Kedua mata Sehun yang bergetar dan siap menumpahkan air mata lagi buru-buru dikecup Jongin. Relain bibirnya jadi basah, supaya air mata itu gak sampai jatuh ke pipi sahabatnya.

"Udah sih jangan nangis, kek perawan aja lu" Sehun mencubit perut berotot Jongin karena kesal.

"Seandainya kita berangkat ke Jepang gak bakal ada drama gini" Jongin berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Mendudukan diri dengan nyaman dan disusul Sehun.

"Maaf" sesal Sehun.

"Tadi gak sempet pulang?" Sehun menggeleng. Entah dia juga bingung kenapa justru Jongin yang ada di dalam otaknya ketika hatinya merasa berduka seperti sekarang. Dan entah kenapa kakinya malah berlari ke rumah Jongin dan bukan ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Ke Jeju yuk?" tawaran menarik untuk Sehun. Tapi uang sakunya sedang menipis.

"Gue gak ada duit"

"Halah kek sama siapa aja? Biasanya yang jajanin juga gue" Sehun cengengesan, tanpa sadar Jongin meremas remote tv karen nahan gemes.

"Gak usah deh Jong. Gue tau lo kaya, tapi ke Lotte world aja cukup"

"Dasar bocah" Jongin menatap Sehun dalam. Meraba sebuah keraguan tentang jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Sejauh apapun ia coba lari, pada akhirnya fokusnya akan kembali kepada Sehun lagi.

 **-KH-**

Jangan harap akan melihat Sehun melompat-lompat girang seperti anak-anak. Itu tidak akan terjadi kecuali di depan Jongin. Seperti saat ini, ketika mereka masuk ke dalam akuarium besar yang sudah diisi oleh berbagai jenis ikan.

Lotte world itu membosankan untuk remaja ukuran Jongin yang sudah mulai kenal dengan diskotik. Gak ada yang lebih menarik daripada bir dan musik DJ ditambah tarian erotis di tengah lantai dansa. Masih di bawah umur tapi Jongin nekad bawa kartu member punya pengawal papinya. Masuk ke tempat yang punya umur minimal 20 tahun, sedangkan dia masih 17 tahun.

Sehun itu murni, Jongin gak mau merusak kemurnian sahabatnya dengan cara menjaga Sehun sampai usia legal untuk minum. Jadi selama ke _club_ dia bakal pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Padahal kalau Sehun tahu pun gak akan ngefek, kan duit dia sendiri. Sampai Taemin bilang kalau kelakuan Jongin yang seperti itu malah bikin dia mirip sama suami yang takut istri.

Tapi sama Sehun, kebiasaan bejatnya itu semua bukan apa-apa. Lotte world ternyata seru juga. Gak tahu memang seru beneran, atau jadi seru karena itu semua dilakuin bareng Sehun.

Permainan kekanakan sampai permainan ekstrim semua sudah dicoba. Dan terakhir Sehun minta kesini. Dia terus ngoceh tentang salah satu _scene_ di drama _The legend of the blue sea_ yang ditonton sama bunda. Misal dia ketemu sama duyung cantik yang sudah terhubung lama dengannya, dan kembali disatukan sebagai garis takdir. Sehun ngerasa dia seganteng Lee Min ho, Jongin cuma iyain dalam hati sudah ketawa setan karena Sehun yang suka lupa diri kalau dibanding ganteng dia lebih cenderung ke manis.

"Fotoin" Sehun menyodorkan ponselnya ketika mereka melewati ikan besar.

"Pake hp gue aja yang bagus resolusinya"

"Biar gue keliatan ganteng ya cem limin?"

"Iya dan jodoh lo itu dugong di belakang"

"Sialan!" Sehun maki tapi ketawa. Lupa sudah dengan patah hatinya.

Sehun bukannya gak tahu kalau Sejeong sebenarnya naksir Jongin. Dia cuma gak mau tahu dan berpikir buruk yang berimbas ke persahabatan mereka.

Diam-diam Sehun ambil foto Jongin yang lagi fokus liatin ikan di dalam akuarium raksasa itu. Dia tersenyum. Selalu iri dengan kesempurnaan sahabatnya yang tidak perlu diragukan.

Jongin itu memang idaman semua mertua untuk dijadikan menantu.

Juga idaman semua wanita untuk dijadikan suami.

Misal Sehun lahir sebagai perempuan, mungkin sudah sejak lama dia ingkar sama persahabatan mereka. Karena siapa sih yang akan nolak dengan pesona dan perhatian dari Jongin?

Sehun tiba-tiba takut jika di masa depan, Jongin akan semakin jauh dengannya karena sudah memiliki hidup sendiri dengan seorang wanita. Membayangkan itu rasanya lebih patah dibanding mendapat penolakan dari Sejeong.

 **-KH-**

"Ngemilin chiki mulu sih, pantesan micin!" Jongin merampas Chitos milik Sehun dan dilempar ke atas meja.

"Eh astaga itu sumber kehidupan gue"

"Ngemil yang lain" Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur milik Sehun dan mencoba terlelap.

Sehun suka heran. Padahal kamar Jongin itu luas. Fasilitas lengkap dan definisi nyaman serta idaman untuk semua gamers. Tapi kata Jongin, bau iler Sehun itu bikin dia mabok dan cepet ngantuk. Sialan memang! Itulah sebab Jongin suka tidur di kamar Sehun selagi dia ada waktu luang.

"Gak ada stok lagi kosong, bunda belum belanja" mata Jongin terbuka lagi. Kemudian bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Yaudah ganti baju sana"

"Mau ngapain?" Sehun masih pengen guling-guling di atas karpet padahal.

"Banyak tanya! Buruan"

Gak pernah sekalipun Sehun kepikiran bahwa Jongin bakal ngasih perhatian sampai hal sekecil ini "Pilih apapun asal jangan chiki. Gue lebih suka kalau lo ambil buah yang banyak" ya, Jongin menyeretnya sampai ke supermarket dekat komplek buat beli cemilan yang sehat karena Sehun kehabisan stok.

Emang sahabat terbaiklah Jongin ini.

"Apapun ya? Lo yang bayarin kan?" Jongin dengan songongnya buka _card holder_ yang selalu ada di dalam tasnya.

"Abisin aja ini semua isi _card_ gue kalo lo sanggup hun" Jongin terkekeh.

"Dasar sombong"

"Yang penting sombong dulu, tagihannya biar papi yang urus" lalu mereka berdua mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong demi lorong supermarket.

Jajan Sehun palingan berapa sih. Jongin itu tahu kalau sahabatnya gak bakal jajan lebih dari seratus ribu won.

Liburan mereka 2 minggu hanya dihabiskan berdua saja. Melakukan banyak hal hingga membuat Sehun lupa akan patah hatinya. Dan Jongin yang lupa dengan kesepiannya karena ditinggal semua anggota keluarga ke Jepang.

* * *

Mungkinkah jika aku bermimpi, salahkah tuk menanti - peterpan (yang terdalam)


End file.
